Trapped in Winter Together
by Scar Light
Summary: Well, this would be my second story. It's one of those The Three Famous Years Bulma and Vegeta get trapped in CC together from a snow storm snowing them in. When both of them have feelings for one another what will happen? What's wrong with Bulma? Magic?
1. Default Chapter

Trapped in Winter Together

Thanks to all of my lovely reviewers! I loved all the nice reviews! And I will try to make the chapters longer. School for me is starting Aug. 24th but I think I still will be able to update pretty regularly.

**_DISCLAIMER:_** I own nothing that I put in here. Songs, the characters, or anything else. Yeah...you guys know the rest.

Bulma sat in her living room, reading a book, with the t.v playing softly in the background. All of a sudden there was a news flash across the bottom of the screen and made the annoying buzzing noise. (God, I hate that noise!! Lol)

Then the weatherman came on the screen. "Attention!! There is a huge snowstorm headed straight for West City. All residents are urged to find shelter and gather supplies for the biggest snowstorm of the year! It should reach West City in about 2 hours so please take caution and take shelter. We will keep you updated as long as possible. Winds are clocked to be at 80 mph and higher. Temps are dropping rapidly. Ice is forming on power lines and the roads are very slippery. If you have to leave your house, please drive carefully and cautiously. We will now return you to your regular program already in progress."

Bulma was not really concerned. Everyone she knew had a place to go from the storm and had supplies for a month stored in their homes. On the other hand, she had enough food to last for a couple of months in her home, but she still was a bit worried. As she was turning back to read her book, she thought about Vegeta in the GR. 'I wonder if he knows about the storm...maybe I should tell him.' With that final thought, she got up and went to get on her jacket to go outside.

Once she opened the door, a big blast of cold air hit her. "Holy Shit! That's cold!!" She screamed. Then ran to the GR. Before she could knock on the big metal door, it was opened by the occupant inside.

"What are you doing here, Woman?" Vegeta demanded. "Well, i thought that you might want to know about the snow storm that's..."

?I already know. That's why I was coming in. I don't want to be stuck in the GR!!! There isn't any food there! Are you crazy, Woman?!"

"Oh silly me. You only LIVE in the GR...What was I thinking?!" Said Bulma, with sarcasm dipping from her words.

"Very funny" Vegeta finished by walking past Bulma into CC and going to take a shower with Bulma following close behind. (NOT into the shower! Just into the house! Mutters something about some ppl being perverts)

While Vegeta was taking a nice, warm shower he kept thinking about the blue-haired woman. 'Why does she have to be so damn sexy in everything she wears!?! Grrr...what's wrong with me? I am the Saiyin Prince. I cannot fall for some weakling human.' While Vegeta was ranting to himself in the shower he had lost track of time and by the time he got out it had been an hour and forty minutes. 'Too long of a shower. Oh well, at least it relaxed my muscles. Damn, they're still a bit sore.'

Then he went into his closet and got dressed in a white wifebeater with a black over shirt with black jean pants and his white on white Birdman shoes. (Hehe, yeah! Love the Birdman shoes! I got those too...lol.) Then he went down to the living room to see Bulma glued to the Weather Channel, watching the storm coming closer and closer. "They said that it should be here in less that 10 minutes." For some reason he felt sorry for her with the look that was on her face, she looked...scared? 'Why is she scared? She has rarely ever been scared of anything, so why now?'

Bulma was scared. She'll admit it, just not to the Saiyin Prince. He would do nothing but tease her but the more she thought about it, the more she thought that he wouldn't do that this time. So she decided to tell him that she was scared.

"Vegeta, I know that this may seem kindda stupid but..." Bulma paused and looked down embarrassed. She had no clue how to tell anyone that she was scared. Normally she would go to her Mom but her mom and dad were on a trip to Hawaii and won't be back until 2 more months. The only one left in the house was Vegeta. 'Oh Goody. He is the only one to talk to until this storm blows over. Wonderful...'

Vegeta could sense her hesitation. He knew that she was scared of the storm and she was also scared to tell him that she was scared. (Did that make much sense?...lol...) He decided to say something.

"Are you scared, Woman?"

"No! Of course not! What would make you think that?!" Bulma asked, blushing.

"Oh I dunno. Maybe the fact that I can sense what you are feeling. You had a scared look on your face when I came in here and..."

"OK! I am scared! I am scared of the storm AND I was scared to tell you that I was cuz you would probably laugh at me. There are you happy?" Then she broke down crying. Then she felt two strong arms wrap around her and hold her tight. To say the least, she was surprised.

Vegeta had no clue what he was doing until he already had her in his arms and was hugging her. "What am I doin??! This is bad...but if its soo bad then why does it feel soo good? I'm so confused! But I think I'm starting to like this...'

'He's hugging me...Vegeta is hugging me...oh my god! Maybe he...naa...he doesn't like me. He is just doing this cuz I was sad and scared and he is trying to make me feel better. That still doesn't sound like Vegeta...oh well...I'll figure it out later. This feels soo good.... Right here.'

Bulma wrapped her arms around him and hugged him back. She looked up into his onyx eyes as he looked into her crystal blue ones. They both were happy, even though Vegeta didn't show it. As they looked at each other the gap between them started to close. Bulma shut her eyes as did Vegeta and then they finally met in their first kiss. It was magic and it felt so right for the both of them. Vegeta's tongue asked for entrance by going along Bulma's bottom lip. She, of course, granted him access. Their tongues did battle until they needed air. Then they parted. They were looking at each other with flushed faces and breathing heavily. Then Vegeta turned around suddenly and left. Bulma was left there, in the living room, touching her hand to her lips and wondering what the hell happened.

'It felt to right. Just being there in his arms. Then being kissed by him just made the feeling better. Oh God. I think I'm falling for him harder than what I thought I was. Good thing I broke up with that good for nothing, two-timing bastard Yamcha. Uhhh...I need a bath to help me relax'. As she was walking to the bathroom, she passed Vegeta's closed door. "What was that Vegeta? Do you feel the same thing for me as I do you" She asked quietly then continued to the bathroom.

'What was that? I had no clue that I was going to do that! It felt sooo right. She fit in my arms so well and her kiss...I don't know about that. That was the best kiss I think I have ever had. It felt so full of trust and....maybe...love? Does Bulma feel the same for me as I do her?'. Vegeta then sat up on his bed and leaned his head back on the wall. "I think a nap will do some good. Then I'll figure out what to do."

Vegeta shed his shoes and over shirt and got into bed. As soon as his head hit the pillow he was out. Little did he know that his dreams would be "haunted" by a certain blue-haired woman.

As Bulma got out of her bath she looked at the clock and realized that it was 9:00 at night. She just decided to go to bed and think about this tomorrow. But as she fell into a blissful slumber, her dreams came to her with a certain Saiyin Prince.

Well, that"s it for the first chapter. Tell me what you think. R&R!

Scar Light


	2. Heater's Broken

I?m sorry. I had a bit if a writer?s block...and my weekend has been very busy with b-day parties and work. School starts the 24th for me so I going to have to only update once a week or something like that. I promise to update as much as possible. Thanks for all of the reviews! Here?s chapter 2!

P.S. ? Kat the last part of this chapter is for you...lol! B/V Forever!

Chapter 2

Vegeta woke up from his nap around midnight. He had skipped dinner cuz of the little incident with the woman. He figured she was asleep and thought that it was safe to go down for some food. As he descended the stairs and went in to the kitchen he failed to notice a familiar ki in the kitchen. As he saw who was in there, he froze.

?Damn, she?s here. I thought she was sleeping. Her ki is at total rest. Wait a sec...?

Vegeta walked over to the blue haired woman and quickly realized that she was sleeping! ?Oh Thank Kami! I really didn?t want to talk about what happened earlier.? He decided to leave her there and get some food and take it to his room to eat. As he got his meal, which was enough to feed a small country, he started to head out of the room when Bulma woke up. She looked up and saw him starting at her with an apple in his mouth. She giggled at the sight.

?Always thinking about food. Of course he didn?t have dinner. Come to think of it neither have I...?

?Would you like for me to cook something for you?? Bulma asked nicely.

?Uhhh...sure...? Vegeta said, cautiously. He wasn?t sure if she was going to say anything about yesterday or not. He hoped that she wouldn?t.

Bulma cooked a nice meal, just for Vegeta, since she wasn?t very hungry and went upstairs to go to bed.

BACK IN THE KITCHEN

?I hope she doesn?t go into my room. I don?t need her to see the stuff that is in there.? Vegeta grew worried but then relaxed. ?She wouldn?t go into my room cuz she has no reason to...I hope.? He looked outside and saw that the snow was already half way up the window.

IN BULMA?S ROOM

?Damn, it?s getting chilly. The heat is on. I turned it on after my bath...oh please do not be broken!? She said as she got up and dressed in something warmer than her p.j?s. She put on some old work clothes and decided that she was going to find out what was wrong with the heater. As she entered the kitchen again, she saw Vegeta. She wanted to know if he was cold too.

?Hey Vegeta?? ?God I feel odd asking this.?

Vegeta stiffened but it went unnoticed. ?What does she want?! Oh great, here it comes...?

?What??

?Are you as cold as I am??

?Thank Kami! You are good to me...heh heh!? ?A little, why??

?Well I was going to go down and see if I could tinker with the heater. I think it is broken. Could you possibly come down with me to help or just to keep me company? We?re gonna be frozen if I can?t get the heater to work.? Bulma asked, nervous.

?Ummm...o...k...I guess? ?Oh Great...well better get it over with. If I don?t I?ll hear about it for a month.?

?Great! Let?s go!? Bulma shouted as she grabbed the tools and Vegeta and ran downstairs to the basement.

After about 10 minutes of silence, Vegeta spoke.

?So what does it look like? Is it broken??

?To tell ya the truth, I don?t know. I see nothing wrong with this thing. This is soo confusing...?

?Here, let me take a look woman.? Vegeta got down on his hands and knees and crawled between the heater with Bulma. He took her flashlight and started to look around.

?You know about mechanics?? Bulma asked surprised

?Yeah. Radditz and me taught ourselves when we were on Freiza?s ship. We had to in case our ship broke down on a mission. He would send no help.? Vegeta stated matter-of-factly and a bit sad. Radditz and him were best friends.

?So you and Radditz were close??  
  
?Yeah. Our families knew each other before either me or him was born so even as babies we played together. Then when we were both 5 we were taken and the planet blown up with our families on it. We didn?t let anyone else know that we were close friends. We would be punished if we did.?  
  
?Oh man, that must?ve sucked. But I thought that you didn?t care when he died.?

?I did, but then I realized that he would be with his family again and that is all he wanted from the time we get taken from them. So he finally got what he had wanted for a long time. But I didn?t, but you know that story.? Vegeta said, still tinkering with the heater that Vegeta had now dubbed ?the god damn fucker?.

?Well woman, I told you about my past, what about yours??

?Oh, well it all started when I found a dragonball in my attic...? And they talked and talked for about 3 hours. Around 4 am, they decided to call it quits. They were tired, dirty, scratched and bruised up, and their mouths were dry from talking so much.

?She?s/He?s not to bad to talk to.? They both thought at the same time.

?Thanks for helping me out Vegeta. It was real nice of you.?

?Don?t get used to it. It was a once in a life time kindda thing.? He said trying to sound tough but it didn?t really work. Bulma just smiled and said ?Yeah, yeah Veggie. You know that you liked to talk to me just like I liked talking to you.?

?Maybe I did and maybe I didn?t. How do you know??

?Whatever Veggie!? Bulma laughed as she turned and tripped on a wrench. The next thing she knew she was staring into Vegeta?s eyes as he was hers.

?I can get lost in her/his eyes?

Suddenly, Bulma realized that she was kissing Vegeta...AGAIN! ?Holy Shit! This feels soo good and right. Oh I am falling hard and fast for you Vegeta...don?t break me.?

?Her lips are so soft and her body fits so well in my arms...is this a sign? Am I reading too much into this? It?s just a kiss but it is one of the best kisses I have ever had. I am falling for you Bulma, I don?t know if I?ll ever be able to tell you but I am.?

Vegeta?s hands start to roam up and down her back, to her neck and into her hair. She dives her hands into his thick, black mane and rubs his scalp and that motion entices a little moan from Vegeta. As one of his hands stays in her hair the other travels down her back and to her backside and gives it a little squeeze. Bulma moans in his mouth and starts her own decent down his own back with her own hands. Feeling every single muscle that is there. Then she brings her arms up between them and wraps them around his thick neck to pull him closer in their frantic kiss. As their tongues do battle with each other, they think about what the other is like doing other ?various activities?. Then, Vegeta picks Bulma up, wraps her legs around his waist and pushes her up against the wall. They break the kiss but Vegeta goes directly to her neck. All Bulma can think is ?OMG this is great. HE is great!? She keeps making little moaning noises that makes Vegeta go into frenzy. Then she moans his name.

?Vegeta...? As her mouth was still open, Vegeta gets his tongue in her mouth again. His hands are at the bottom of her shirt and her hands and at his belt when...

HAHA! NO MORE FOR YOU! MUHAHAHAHAHA :::cough gag cough:::...okay. I?m sorry I just thought that I should end it here. I think it?s a good place, don?t ya think? Well please push the little button that gives you the opition to give me a review...please?


	3. Yamcha's out?

Hey Guys...Sorry about the wait. I was sick. Anyway...I really do not know what's up with the ?'s. Computer must be acting funny...I'll check it real good this time... I PROMISE! Lol

Chapter 3

"Vegeta..." As her mouth was still open, Vegeta gets his tongue in her mouth again. His hands are at the bottom of her shirt and her hands and at his belt when...

RING RING (Bulma's cell is going off)

They both pulled apart and looked at each other. Neither of them knew what to think. They were both out of breath and panting heavily. All of their clothes were in a tussle and everything was out of place...namely Bulma's bra. (I hate it when that happens...damn boyfriend...00...sorry). Vegeta slowly set her on her feet but he kept his hands on her hips. Bulma reached for her phone and held it to her ear.

"Hello?" Bulma said a little irritated.

"Oh Hey Babe! Are you doin ok from the storm?" Yamcha asked from the other line. Vegeta heard this then he remembered.

'They're still together...Shit... There is no way...' His thoughts were cut short by what Bulma sad next.

"What are you doin' calling me Yamcha? I thought I told you that I didn't want you to ever talk or come near me again."

"You were serious about that?!"

"Naw Shit! Why would I say that and not mean it? What the hell are you talking about??"

"Well, I knew that you were mad at me so when you said that..."  
  
"Yamcha Stop! I don't want to hear it! You knew that I meant it when I had Vegeta "escort" you off the CC compounds. WE ARE OVER YAMCHA! GET IT THROUGHT YOUR THICK HEAD, PENCIL DICK!"

CLICK

"Sorry about you had to hear that Vegeta. I didn't mean..." Bulma was hushed by Vegeta's grasp growing tighter on her waist.

"You and him are through? I thought you took him back?"

"Oh that...pff...no. Silly..."

"Huh?"

"I knew that he was cheating on me but I wanted to catch him in the act. So that night we went out for the last time was just so I can catch him. When we got there and sat down I stood back up and said that I had to use the bathroom. So I walked to the bathroom but I stayed outside the door and waited and sure enough...not 20 seconds after I leave the table he is flirting and handing his number out to our waitress!! I was soo mad! I just stomped over there and slapped him in the face and ran out. He had no way of backing out of this one. I SAW IT! There was NO WAY! I cried all the way home..." Bulma was starting to tear up now but she needed to get this off her chest. "And then you know the rest."

"Yes, I do. If he comes around again I think I will "escort" him off the compound again" Vegeta said smirking that really sexy ass smirk. (I'm sorry I can't help it! Veggie is so cute! Vegeta: gives me evil glare Stop calling me that before I really do give you a scar on your head!" "Oh stop it...you like the name Veggie..." Vegeta: glare Me: "Oh fine...party pooper...")

"Thanks Vegeta" Bulma said but you could hear that she had tears forming in her eyes. Suddenly she felt a warm hand come up and brush her tears away. She didn't need to open her eyes, she knew who it was. Bulma brought her hand up to his face and grazed his beautiful face. She looked up into those deep black eyes and saw all kinds of emotions, but among all of the feelings mixed together she saw 2 in particular...care and passion...and maybe even...love? She knew that she loved him but did he love her? She really wanted to know but she decided that right now is a time for quietness. She wrapped her arms around Vegeta's broad neck and hugged him close while she sobbed in his chest.

Vegeta just held her there. 'Thank Kami she and that loser are apart. Now maybe I could...' He then wrapped his arms tighter around her and that's how they stayed until Vegeta heard the rhythmic breathing of a sleeping Bulma.

'She's so beautiful when she sleeps...I think I will stay with her.' He stared at the clock. 'Damn! 5am! No wonder I am so tired. If I am this tired she must be exhausted...'

He carefully picker her up in his arms and carried her up the, seemingly endless, numerous stairs until he reached her bedroom. He slowly moved into her room and walked to the bed and laid her down under the covers and crawled over her to get to the other side. As he covered the both up he thought of how nice it was just to talk to her and good it felt to have her in his arms. Her body was so warm and soft and he has wanted to touch it for a very long time but he never made a move to do so. He was glad that that idiot, Porkchop, or whatever his name was, was gone for good. Now he could have Bulma all to himself...only if she felt the same way. (Me: Veggie! Hello! Of course she likes you! Vegeta: flicks me in the head Me: Ow! Hey! That's not very nice! Vegeta: Just get on with the story Light...)

'I'll tell her eventually. I want her to say that she does but if she doesn't and I tell her that I do, I might have to leave, for good. I wouldn't be able to take that kind of blow to my pride...'

With that final thought, he wrapped his arms around Bulma, again, and fell asleep, wanting nothing more but to dream about Bulma just as Bulma was dreaming of a certain Saiyin Prince.

Well that's it. Sorry that there is not much...I'm still not feeling the best. I'll update soon, I Promise!


	4. Love Finally?

Trapped in winter together part 4

I'M SORRY! Work had me on a tight schedule and to top it off I had a bit of writer's block. Just letting everyone know... I am going on vacation the 24th of Sept. to the 30th. I will try and get writing as soon as I get back I'll write over the trip. My aunt had a baby and me, my mom, and Gramma are going out to see her in NC, so yeah. Anywayz, enough of my blabbing! Let's get on with the story!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own shit...$5.60 per hour...oh yeah...big money...rolls eyes

As Bulma woke up she thought about last night and she wondered if it all was a dream but as she tried to get up she felt a heavy weight around her waist. As she looked down she realized that it was Vegeta's arm!

'OMG! It really did happen!'

As she decided to snuggle up to him again, his big onyx eyes opened and stared at her. 'Wow...what a way to wake up, huh?' Vegeta thought, little did he know that Bulma was thinking about the same thing. Just as Bulma was settling back down to go back to sleep there was a very loud rumbling noise.

"I no doctor but I think I am hungry"

"Naw shit! Really? Haha! Do you want me to cook you something or do you want to fend for yourself again?"

"Can you cook? I know you can cook better than I can. That is something I am not scared to admit."

"Oi, Vegeta"

Vegeta removed his arm from around her waist and they both got up and got on some warmer clothes. As Vegeta was walking to his room, he kept thinking about all the things he had collected over the year he had been here involving the blue-haired angel. 'All of those pictures I took and drew. All of the stories and poems. And let's not forget the dreams...Geeze...those were out there. I hope Bulma never finds them. That would be to embarrassing for me.'

As he entered his room a big blast of cold air hit him and he shivered lightly. "I've encountered worse temperatures." He said out loud thinking about his first time off his home planet and encountering snow and cold. Sure, it got cold on Vegeta-sei, but never real cold. The coldest it ever gotten was 45 degrees and then he had a winter coat on. Now it's no more than 10 degrees and he is FREEZING!!! He quickly decides on a sweater and some sweat pants and puts them on over his clothes from yesterday. He then walks over to his dresser and grabs 2 more pairs of socks and then outs back on his white-on-white Birdman's. (A/N: HeHe...love them birdman...)

"Better. Hopefully Bulma is making something warm..." He then sniffs the air. "Oh damn...that smells good..." He quickly runs into the bathroom and bushes his teeth and looks in the mirror. 'You still got it ol' boy. You still got it.' After his ego boost, he runs down the stair and awaits the delicious meal cooking on the stove. Since the stoves were on, they were pretty much warming up the whole house.

"Hey you. Changed in to some warmer clothes too, huh?"

"Of course! It's freezing in here! Damnit, I'm going to assume that the heater didn't get fixed last night."

"Well we tried but..."

"I know. I really wanna beat the hell outta Yamcha..."

"Why? Well I know why but why now?"

He just looked at her. He didn't want to tell her the REAL truth. The truth was that he hurt HIS Bulma. No one did that and got away with it.

"I...Uhhh...need an easy opponent to beat...yeah!"

"Oh" Bulma said a little disappointed. 'I think there is more to this Saiyin that is shown. I think I need to get a little deeper in....OH SHIT! My hand!' Bulma's thoughts were cut short when she accidentally burned her hand on the stove.

"Shit! That hurt!"

Vegeta was up like a shot. "Are you okay Bulma? Let me see.... Oh it's not even that bad! God, you're such a baby."

"Oh shut it Vegeta...that really hurt! And I'm NOT a baby!"

"Okay okay" Vegeta responded as he lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it gently. He then pulled her close and whispered in her ear "Better watch the food Bulma. Don't want it to burn." Then he kissed her neck and up to her cheek. Bulma blushed a bright red.

"Uhhh...yeah! I'll get right on that..." 'How does he have that power over me? Damn him. Everytime he comes near me I get all giddy inside. I wonder...'

Bulma's thoughts were put on halt as she served her and Vegeta breakfast.

'I think I'll ask him what he thinks about me. I hope he has the answer I am hoping for.'

"Uhhh...Vegeta?"

"Wha?"

"What do you think of me?"

Vegeta nearly choked in his toast. He wasn't expecting this question to ever grace her lips. To say the least, he was stunned.

"What...do I...think...of you?"

"Yeah. What do you think of me? Answer me truthfully."

'What should I do? Should I bring her to my room and show her the things I have kept hidden for 12 months or should I just tell her and keep those a secret? Should I even tell her my feelings? What if she laughs at me and tells me that she just was joking? Oh I don't know what to do!!'

'Oh God...I have just made a complete fool of myself. He is going to hate me now...' Bulma said looking down at her half eaten breakfast sadly.

'I think I'll tell her but I won't show her the stuff yet...I think that'll be a good way to go.' Vegeta finally concluded and started with a sigh that brought Bumla back to reality.

"I think that you are a very beautiful woman and you should be able to have whatever you want. You should be able to have the best of everything. One reason why I can't believe you went out with that loser for soo damn long..."

Bulma giggled and finally looked at him in his eyes.

'Her eyes are soo beautiful...' Vegeta took her hand and continued.

"I have always been very cold hearted cuz that is what I was taught by Frieza. That purple bastard beat out every ounce on niceness out of me at a very young age. I had to learn very quickly. He destroyed everything I held dear so that is why I am so coldhearted. I know that that has been weighing on your mind for some time. But now that he is gone I can finally start to put my life back together. And I would appreciate it if..." Could he actually be doing this?...Yes, yes he could! "If you were there with me...if you'll have me." Vegeta finished, still holding her hand but looking into her big blue eyes just as she was looking into his black ones.

'Did he just ask me to be his? Well that answer is definatly yes!' But she had to make sure. "Are you asking me to go out with you?"

"Yes, if that it what you humans call it." 'Did I just say that?'

Bulma's eyes welled up with tears and she leaped into Vegeta's awaiting arms.

"Yes! Yes! I will be yours!"

They then embraced in a long passionate kiss until the Bulma's cell went off again!

"Damn thing..."

Well that's it. Sorry Vegeta was a bit OOC, but in here he is around Bulma. I think he is anyway...so THERE! Lol! Please R&R!

Scar


	5. Vegeta's History

Trapped in Winter Together Chapter 5

I'm Sorry Guys! I was on a Vacation and now I have a bit of work to make up so I have no gotten much time to write. Not to mention the fact that I have a bit of writer's block. LOL! So in any case...Here's the next chappie!

LAST TIME

Bulma's eyes welled up with tears and she leaped into Vegeta's awaiting arms.

"Yes! Yes! I will be yours!"

They then embraced in a long passionate kiss until the Bulma's cell went off again!

'Damn thing...'

"Why don't you just turn that damn thing off?!" Vegeta asked irritably.

"Because Veggie...I need to know how CC is doing in the storm. I don't need a branch to go down right now. Dad would have a fit!"

"Well, can't you just turn it off for a while?"

"No."

Vegeta finally got fed up with arguing with her because he knew that it was pointless. Bulma almost, always got her way weather or not any body else liked it, but that is one of the things that attracted him to her. As he was day dreaming about...well really...everything his thoughts came to rest at Radditz. How they were such good friends even when Freeza took them away from their parents and homes. Bulma noticed his quietness and decided to ask what he was thinking about.

"What you thinkin' about, Veggie?"

Vegeta frowned at the nickname but decided to ignore it.

"I was thinking about everything that has happened. Freeza, everything that he did and made me and the rest of my people do for him, coming to Earth, finding Kakarott, and then...you."

"Me? What about me?"

"You came into my life and for some reason I feel kindda... I really don't know how I feel. I have never felt like this before about anyone. I don't really know what to think."

"It's okay. I kindda figured that. You had a tough life before coming here. Even though I don't know much about it, I know that it must've been tough. After all, you did cry while telling Goku..." She didn't even get a chance to finish when Vegeta interrupted her.

"What!?"

"Opps...Sorry Vegeta. Goku told me all about it."

"You probably think of me as weak now right?" As he said that, he lowered his head. 'Great...now that she knows she thinks of me as weak and not able to do anything.'

"Why would I think of you as weak? Vegeta, listen to me..." She turned his head to face her with her hands. "Any man who cries is not weak. Everyone cries. Some more than others but eventually everyone cries. It's nothing to be ashamed of. Just because Freeza taught you that it was bad to show emotions doesn't mean that you can not change now. I can help you, if you let me."

As he looked at her, he saw a lot of emotions running through her eyes. Some of them were concern, hopefulness, caring, but most of all...love.

'Can she really love me? Can she really be in love with a murderer? Does she not know what I have done?'

"Why?"

Bulma looked confused. "What?"

"I see all these emotions in your eyes and a lot of the emotion is love. Do you really love me?"

Bulma was shocked to say the least. 'Do I really love him? Maybe I do...I think I do'

"I believe so. I never felt this way about Yamcha. He was the only boyfriend I had, besides you. I kindda feel like a bond between you and me. Maybe I'm just a little goofy...humm."

"No, I have felt it to. We have a bond growing. It is not very strong now but with time it will grow to be VERY strong. You will be able to read my mind, as I will yours. I will be able to feel any pain that you go through. Any stress or any emotions that you go through I will too. I will have to teach you how to put up a mental wall. I already know how."  
  
"How do you know how? Where you bonded before?"

Vegeta let a small laugh out. "No..." He sat back in his chair. "There are different kinds of bonds. The kind we have growing, the kind between parents and their children, and the kind between..." He stopped for just a second and sighed. "...the kind between close friends." He felt real depressed. He really did miss his friend. Radditz was really his only true friend.

"You miss Radditz?"

'How did you know?"

"You told me about that a little when we were trying to fix the heater."

"Oh" He sighed and leaned his head all the way back so he was staring at the ceiling.

"Do you miss him?"

"Yeah. Who wouldn't miss their best friend? Not only that but their only friend?"

"I guess any one would. Wanna tell me about it? It might help get it off your chest."  
  
Vegeta thought about it and decided that it was a good idea. 'What could it hurt?'

"Well, both of our parents grew up together. So when my father became King and he didn't want to marry the Princess, but my mother, then everything kindda came into place. Radditz and me are about the same age. He is 2 days younger than I am. Well, he WAS. We grew up together. As soon as we were both old enough to play our mothers brought us together while our fathers discussed about their stuff. Our mothers and father were the best of friends too, so naturally me and Radditz became close friends. Before we could even talk we had a friendship bond and a strong one at that. And the, when we were 5, Freeza came..."

He paused and he didn't know if he should go on.

"What happened Vegeta...Vegeta?"

'Should I tell her?' was all he could think of as he started at her big blue eyes.

Okay...that should be enough for one night. Please tell me what you think! Please Please PLEASE review!!! It keeps me motivated. :-D

Scar


	6. The Dreadful Day

SORRY! SORRY! SORRY!! I know that I am really late with the updating but no one has really been updating. A lot of stuff has been going on. Here's the update! IF ANY OF YOU THINK WHILE READING THIS CHAPTER THAT RADDITZ AND VEGETA WERE GAY TOGETHER THEN YOU ARE SOME FED UP PPL! THEY ARE NOT GAY! THEY WERE GOOD FRIENDS! NO ONE IS DBZ/GT IS!

DISCLAIMER: Duh...

TIWT

Chapter 6

"When Kakarrot was sent off, Frieza didn't know. He was too worried about the royal family to worry about "little matters' like that. But one night he sent a bunch of his troops to invade the planet and kill all the children under the age to 5, except for Radditz and me. They came to his house, and according to him, this is what happened..."

Vegeta paused. "This might get a bit gruesome for her...'

"What's the matter, babe?" Bulma asked.

She was waiting to see what happened. She had been wondering for ages and now she was finally gonna know and the person who was telling her kept stopping right in the middle...'Oh, what's a girl to do...?'

"These next parts may get a little gross..."

"It's fine. Just go on...Please?"

"Ok...well that night there was a knock on Radditz's family's door. His father, Bardock, and his mother, Valerie, were wondering who would be there so late at night. Bardock answered the door and as soon as the door was open 3 armed men with guns came bursting in the house, demanding that they take Radditz away. Valerie stood in front of him while Bardock stood in front of her. They were going to fight them. They didn't want to lose Radditz after they just sent Kakarrot here. Bardock started to converse with the men. That is when he found out what was going on. Radditz clung to his mother's leg tightly, not wanting to let go, fearing that he would be killed if he did. "I'll be damned if you'll take my son while I'm still breathing". Then the leader of the group said:" We were told to leave you alive...but not your MATE!" Then he lunged over Bardock and right in front of Valerie. She quickly turned and grabbed Radditz and ran for the door. But she never made it there. He shot a ki blast and it hit her right in the middle of her back. Luckily, Radditz was unharmed, just a bit phased. Valerie fell, Radditz screamed, and Bardock ran to his mate, all the while trying not to believe what just happened did. He cradled her body in his arms while trying to calm Radditz down. She looked at Radditz and Bardock and told then not to tell anyone where Kakarott was. To keep him safe. Then she died...right there. That scarred Radditz for life and he was only 5 years old. I felt so bad for him." Vegeta finished. Now he missed his friend even more. 'Well that worked swell.'

Bulma looked shocked. "Oh my God...he when through that when he was 5? That's terrible! I cannot even imagine something like that happening! When did he tell you all this?"

"It all came together eventually. At first he didn't want to discuss it. But every once in a while a little would come out and I finally got the whole story around the time we were...umm...16 I believe." Vegeta did feel a little better but not much.

"What happened to you? How did you and Radditz come under Freiza's control?"

"Are you sure you want to know?" He was unsure of he should tell her.

"Yes. I wanna know everything" She answered confidently.

"Okay" Vegeta pauses to take a drink and pull Bulma into his lap in the kitchen chair. (A/N: So now, she is straddling him...wishing me and Bulma could switch places...sorry!)

"My parents knew what was going on but they couldn't do anything about it. My Mother and I were playing in the throne room with my Father watching when Freiza came in. As soon as he came in my father knew what he wanted, he wanted me. My mother picked me up and held me not wanting to let go. Then that monster told for my mother to hand me over. My mother screamed at him: "Over my dead body!" and ran for the door. My father screamed for her to stop but she didn't. Freiza, in his little motor cart, zoomed in front of her and used his tail to smack her into a wall. Luckily I came out of that with a sore head and some bruises. My mother was not so lucky. She took the most of the blow. Her back was broken into so many places. I just cried while my father held her. She was losing so much blood. She was not going to make it and I earned later that that was Freiza's plan. Before my mother died she told me to be brave and never forget where I come from and my heritage and I have never broken that promise. Then she dies in my father's arms. I have never forgotten that day. And...I never will." Vegeta finish and just in time cuz he was about to cry. Just thinking about his mother brought tears to his eyes.

Bulma saw this and hugged him for all she was worth. Now she knew why he was so cold hearted. If she went though all he did she would be cold hearted too. But she still had one more question.

"What was your mother's name?"

Vegeta was shocked. He was not expecting that. "Leanna" (lay-ah-nah)

"Such a pretty name."

"She was beautiful" He said remembering what his mother looked like.

"What did she look like?"

"Long, black hair, big green eyes, tanned skin, like mine...she was so pretty. I used to tell her that all the time...heh." Vegeta leaned his head on Bulma's shoulder and she put her arms around him.

"I'll always be here for you Vegeta, always." She said in his ear.

"So will I Angel, so will I." Vegeta answered.

As they were in their little world, neither of them failed to noticed the snow raising more and more.

WELL THAT'S ALL! lol...well all folk's! Well until the next chappie! PLEASE R&R!

Scar


	7. No lights and a Sprained Ankle

I know that I am bad at updating and I am sorry but I am having a bit of trouble thinking about it and getting good ideas. I have not gotten many reviews and that makes me sad… . It's my birthday on Tuesday (Jan 4th) and I'll FINALLY be 18!! Happy Birthday to me! Please review and tell me what you think!

DISCALIMER: I don't own Shit!

TIWT 7 

As the couple held each other no one noticed the snow raising higher and higher. Suddenly the lights started to flicker on and off. Both Bulma and Vegeta were stunned and didn't know what was going on.

"What's going on?" Bulma questioned.

"How should I know? I'm not the mechanical genius here!" Vegeta stated.

"Ha Ha very funny Vegeta." Shot Bulma sarcastically.

"Ask a stupid question and get a stupid answer woman." Said Vegeta, smirking.

As Bulma was going to open her mouth to say something all the lights went out. The couple was plunged into darkness. Bulma tried to get up in investigate but tripped over Vegeta's foot.

"Ouch! Vegeta! Move your foot!"

"Oh well excuuusseee me. Even though I didn't move an inch, I see how that was my fault!"

"Oh just shut up and help me!"

Vegeta grabbed her extended hand and brought them to their feet. 'Now what are we to do? Now I am stuck here in the dark for who knows how long…Wait…I'm with Vegeta. Does he know that I am scared of the dark?' Bulma wondered if he did and if he didn't, should she tell him? 'What if he makes fun of me?'

'What is she thinking about? She is really quite…for being Bulma. Maybe I should ask her what is troubling her…'

"Bulma…?" Vegeta said softly.

Bulma jumped a little. 'God! He scared me!' "Yeah…"

"Is something the matter?" Vegeta asked worriedly.

'He sounds concerned about me…How sweet!' Bulma's mind raced again. "No Veggie! Nothing's a-matter! But could you light the room a bit with your ki?"

"Uhhh…okay?" Vegeta lit a ki ball in his hand that lit up the whole kitchen. 'That sounded forced. She is hiding something but I don't think I wanna push her to tell me.'

"Thanks Veggie!" Bulma smiled sweetly. "Whew! Close one! He probably won't ask anything now.' "Let's go down to the basement again and see what the problem is with the lights." She said matter-of-factly. "You gonna come with?" 'Please say yes! I don't wanna be in the dark alone!' Her mind raced.

"Uhhh…okay? I guess…"

"Yea!" She leaped and flung herself on Vegeta. Him, being stunned, just stumbled back in amazement.

"I didn't know that this would make you soo happy."

'Great…now how to cover this up?' She thought of something quick. "Well I really don't like the basement, with me being all alone. It's kindda creepy…yeah…creepy!"

"Well okay. Let's get going!"

"Okay Veggie!"

As the walked down the steps they heard a crash!

"What was that??" Bulma leaped back and clung to Vegeta. "Something is down there! Oh my god! Something it soo freaking down there! Go down and check it out!"

"Would you relax woman! It sounded like glass breaking. Just stay here and don't move and Keep Quiet!" Vegeta stated.

As he moved past Bulma, she lingered with her hand in his. He looked at her and she mouthed 'Be Careful!' and he mouthed back 'Don't worry.' They let go of the other's hand and Vegeta continued his decent down the steps. When he got down there, he looked to his right and saw that there was a shit load of snow pilling up under a broken window.

"Bulma! I found the source of the noise! Come down here!"

"Is it safe?"

"Am I still speaking?"

"Yes"

"Then it's SAFE! Get down here!"

"Oh alright! Don't get your boxers in a twist!" Bulma said walking down the steps. As she got to where Vegeta was she relaxed a little bit.

"What caused it?"

"Probably the pressure from the snow pilling up near a weak window."

"Ohh…can you fix it?"

"Probably. If I have the right tools and stuff." Vegeta answered, inspecting the damage. "I am very handy with tools. Do you have a replacement window by any chance?"

"Ummm…Let me go and look." As she walked off into the other room, he heard some boxes being opened and stuff being shoveled around and some "ouch's" and some "damnit's" from a blue-haired angel's mouth.

'Haha, she is cute when she is trying to be helpful.' Vegeta thought as Bulma came back with and replacement.

"Here ya go Veggie! Anything else you need?"

"Naa, I should be good. I might need your help with some things though along the way."

"Okay, I'll be right here." 'As I always will be…'

'And I hope that you will always be.' Was his last thought before he started to work on the window.

After about an hour of hard work the window as finally repaired and was better than ever. Vegeta thought that it was a good idea to go around to the other windows. After that they decide to figure out what caused the lights to go out. As they were walking around, trying to find the circuit box, Bulma stumbled over a stray box.

"Ohff!"

"You alright?" Vegeta asked as he helped her up.

"Yeah but what did I trip on?" Bulma said, dusting herself off.

"I believe a box."

"Great…" She said as she tried to move beyond the box with Vegeta's help. A she stepped down with her right foot, a sharp pain ran up her leg and through her body and she whimpered and slumped against Vegeta for support.

"Bulma! Are you alright?" Now he was worried. 'Did she hurt herself when the box tripped her?'

As Bulma clung to her ankle, she glanced up at her prince. "No. My ankle hurts real bad!"

"I'm taking you upstairs!"

"But what about the lights?"

"You let ME worry about them later. Right now we need to get you some medical attention." Vegeta stated as he scooped her up in his arms. (A/N: He is a little OOC here but I think he is around her and their family.)

As he carried her upstairs, he thought back to his, very little, medical training. 'Okay I need to stabilize the bone and give her some pain killers and …' He was going on and on.

'What is he thinking about' Bulma thought as they hit the top of the stairs. As Vegeta turned into the Med Lab he placed her on the table and inspected her joint.

"It doesn't feel broken but it is definitely sprained."

"Goody. That is all I need right now."

"Don't worry. I'll help you until you get better." Vegeta said reassuringly. He glanced up at her and shot her his trade-mark smirk.

'He is soo cute when he smirks!' She thought.

Suddenly Bulma got an idea. "Vegeta, come here.."

He glanced up at her and the moved to about 3 inches from her face. "Yes?"

Bulma moved in closer. 'Oh I know what she wants but I have to get her ankle situated.' "Bulma, I have to get your ankle situated."

She started to pout. "But Veggie!"

"Bulma…" He started back fixing her ankle again. 'Resist her…Come on…Resist her for a bit longer…' He was losing control… 'I don't wanna hurt her more…in anyway, shape, or form.' As he got her ankle in a splint, he gathered her in his arms again. (A/N: I wanna be there damnit!) And carried her to the couch.

"There are some candles in the drawer over there, babe." Bulma said as she pointed over to the buffet.

Vegeta went over there and get out 10 candles and placed them throughout the living room. As he lit them with his ki, Bulma started to say something about the lights.

"What was the Bulma?"

"I said that maybe we should go back down and…"

Vegeta cut her off. "Oh no no no! You are not going anywhere like that. You might hurt yourself more!"

"But Vegeta…" Bulma started to complain.

He cut her off again. "No Bulma! I will take care of it later."

"Are you sure you know what you are doing?"

"Yes. You do not need to worry about me."

"Uhhh…fine." Bulma finally said in defeat.

"Okay. Now sit up a little bit…"He said as he slid himself between her and the couch arm.

"Hmmmm…Vegeta…this is more like it." Bulma said, snuggling into his chest and starting to go to sleep.

"Yes my Blue Angel…it is better this way…"

Those were the last words that they spoke before going to sleep. After all, it has been a long day. As they slept, Vegeta had a dream about…

Well, I'm done for the night! It's 10:38 and I have school in the morning! Please review and Good night! ZZZZzzzzzZZZZZZZzzzzzzz --

Scar Light


	8. Damn cell Phones!

Hey Guys! Sorry for the delay! This story has giving me some problems. I really have to wonder where this is going. I keep getting ideas but they all lead to dead ends. If anyone has any ideas of how to get this story off the ground…PLEASE TELL ME IN A REVIEW! Haha…Oh! And before I forget…Thanks To Everyone Who Wished Me A Happy Birthday!

TIWT

Chapter 8

Last Time:

"Yes my Blue Angel…it is better this way…"

Those were the last words that they spoke before going to sleep. After all, it has been a long day. As they slept, Vegeta had a dream.

Vegeta found himself running from something and all around him was nothing but blackness. He didn't know what he was running from but all he knew was that he HAD to get away! When he started to feel that it was okay to stop he slowed to a walk.

"Bulma…?" He said her name once he remembered that he fell asleep with her in his arms.

"Where is she?" He wondered out loud.

All of a sudden, he heard a blood-curdling scream. "I know that scream…it sounded like…" All the color leaked out of his face when he realized the scream of the woman.

"Bulma…" Suddenly he got all his courage back and he stared to run and yell to her.

"Don't worry Onna! I'm coming! Hold on!" He picked up his pace and ran faster until he got to a big metal door. As he sniffed the air he smelled nothing but Bulma.

"I know she's in there and whatever took her from me is going to pay…Dearly!"

He knocked on the door and after the first knock is opened a little bit. As soon as Vegeta hit the room on the other side, he smelled something oddly familiar but he couldn't put his finger on what it was. Suddenly all the color drained out of his face once again as he realized that smell.

"Frieza…! Frieze got her! But he can't be alive! I saw him be destroyed with my own two eyes!" Vegeta wondered out loud. He started to look around to see if he could spot any sign of his blue angel. Then, in the darkest corner of the room, he saw a human figure slumped slightly in the corner. As he moved closer he saw more of the figure. Blue hair was the first thing that really caught his attention. Then, just to make sure it was her, he looked at her ankle and that's when he saw the splint!

"Holy Shit! Bulma!"

Suddenly the whole room was light and a strong force grabbed Vegeta by his neck and slammed him into the wall behind him. As his eyes began to focus again he saw Bulma moving slightly. For the first time in a while he felt relief.

"Onna! Onna! BULMA!" Vegeta shouted.

Bulma's head shot up and her eyes were nothing but pupils. Nothing but huge pools of blackness and evil. She broke the chains on her arms and legs with ease and walked to Vegeta with nothing but death on her face. Once she got within 2 feet of him, she raised her right arm sideways and a sword appeared out of nowhere.

"Bulma…what are you doing!" Vegeta said panicking. (A/N: I know he really doesn't panic a lot but if you had a sword coming towards you would you not panic!) He tried to see what she was thinking but all that gave him was a headache and some very disturbing images from HIS past. _'Why does she have MY memories in her head? We have not bonded yet. We shouldn't be sharing thoughts…what the hell is going on?'  
_

As soon as he heard Bulma scream again he looked to her and she had her hands raised above her head and had the sword coming down on his head…

Vegeta woke up covered in sweat and scared to death. His heavy breathing woke Bulma.

"Vegeta…? What's wrong? You look very pale…"

As he looked to answer her, he saw love and compassion again. Not the cold and heartless face he had seen in his very disturbing dream. She had her beautiful blue eyes again and her smile was so soft and warm. He felt completely relaxed as he told her: "Bad Dream" and laid his head on top of hers. They sat there for a while until the lights started to flicker on and off again.

"Are we gonna get the lights back?" Vegeta wondered out loud

"Maybe. I hope so. I'm getting tired of the dark" Bulma didn'ty mean for that last part to come out. _'Oh goody! Good job! Now he knows about your fear Bulma! Good girl! Now he'll never accept me…' _Bulma thought sadly.

'_I knew something was scaring her when the lights went out. Now I know for sure. She is scared of the dark. She has no clue what could he lurking in the dark like I have seen…' _

Then the next thing they knew, they heard the generators come on and start humming away, working hard to keep all of CC operational.

'"Well Veggie, let's start cleaning up the candles...Hey!" Bulma protested.

"I'll do that. You just stay here and rest that ankle." Vegeta demanded.

"But Vegeta…!"

"Do you wanna break it next time?"

"No…"

"Then SIT and STAY!" Vegeta hid the smile that was trying to form. _'She's so cute when she pouts.'_

"Bark bark…" Sarcasm dripping from her words.

"Funny Funny Ha Ha Bulma." Vegeta sarcastically spouted back.

As he was cleaning up the mess the candles had made, he had to bend down and that kept giving Bulma a little issue. _'GodDamn! Does he have a nice ass or what!' _

She needed a distraction and quick of Vegeta will catch her._ 'Uhhhh…Television! Great! I'll see if that works!' _ She grabbed the remote and turned it on. It happened to be on MTV and music videos were playing. The video playing was Alicia Keys "If I ain't got you"

"Ohh! This is one of my favorite songs! If I ain't got you baby…" she starts to sing.

'_She has such a beautiful voice. Her singing reminds me of my mother…' _Soon Vegeta was lost in his thoughts.Lately everything has been reminding him of his past. Especially that dream he had about an hour ago. _'What the hell was that about? I have never seen Bulma like that. I don't think she could ever be that evil…Of course I heard my mother say that I could never become evil too…Oh god...I went against my own mother's wishes! I promised her!'_

Vegeta was lost in his thoughts when Bulma finally opened her eyes again and looked for him. She saw him standing in the corner of the living room, his eyes were very downcast, and she could've sworn she heard a sniff or two.

"Vegeta, are you okay?" There was concern in her voice. She had never seen him like this.

'_Was I starting to cry? I am getting soft. Maybe some training will do me some good…' _He thought hurriedly.

"Bulma, I'm going to train."

"What! Why?"

"Cuz I just…do. Okay? I need to get my mind off of some things."

"Why can't you just talk to me? I can help you but you need to let me." Bulma was real close to tears. She thought they were getting really close and she wanted to start to get closer. _'Why does he have to make things so difficult!'_

"I just…cant', okay? Please don't push me."

"How are you going to get outside. The t.v just said that there are about 15 inches of snow out there. I'll doubt if you can get the door open." Bulma said, proud that she might have gotten him to stay.

"I doubt something that is like rain is very heavy."

"Have you tired to shovel snow? It's heavy as hell!" She screeched

"My planet didn't have anything but sun and clouds. We were like in one of your seasons all year round. I believe it's called Summer. That all we had."

"What about when you were working for Freiza?" She knew she was stepping on dangerous grounds but she didn't want him to leave and get stuck out there in the GR. There would be no food or water to satisfy his needs and it would probably go dead in about 8 hours. That would leave him with no heat. Not good…_'I need to get him to stay…'_

"When I worked for him…"He drew a breath and continued. "I saw all types of weather but I never really got the chance to know what it was. We were never on the planet for very long. A day to three days at most. It was hell all the time. I can still hear the screams and cries of mercy of the people of the planets that I had a hand in destroying. Men, women, the young and the old. Sometimes Freiza would want some more slaves and we would bring back some of the younger women. I hated doing it, but I did it anyway to save my sorry hide. My mother must be so ashamed of me. I promised her that I would never become evil and I did. I broke my promise."

When he stopped, he looked at Bulma and her eyes shown a lot of emotions. Some of them being: Scared, Nervousness, Sad, Caring, Understanding, Sweetness, and most of all Love. _'How can she love me after everything I just told her?'_

Bulma scooted closer to Vegeta and wrapped her arms around him from the side. H e was surprised at first but he finally pulled her in his lap and hugged her back. Leaning his head on the top of her chest.

"Thank you for opening up to me Vegeta."

His eye shot open and he looked at her when he realized that he just had opened up and told her more about his painful past. "How the hell did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Get me to open up to you."

"I have my ways." She giggled

"You are a mysterious little Onna." He smirked

"Yes and I am. And I will be until the day I die and even more so in the Other World!" She smiled proudly. But soon the smile turned into a smirk and she placed a very soft sweet kiss on his lips.

As she was pulling away, he grabbed the back of her head and pulled her back down for a passionate kiss. Their tongues danced with one another trying to claim dominance. Vegeta's finally won and started to explore her mouth. She was soo sweet and everything about her was soft.

Their hands started to roam. Vegeta's hand roomed down her back and to her ass and squeezed it gently while her hands went to his chest, to his stomach, to his side, to his back and up to tangle themselves in the wild mane of flame-like hair.

Suddenly her cell rang and they parted at stared at each other wanting more. Bulma answered her phone anyway.

"Hello?"

"Hello honey…"

It was her mother…

Sorry for the delay guys. I hope I still have my reviewers. Thanks for sticking with me! I'll star with the new chapter tonight or tomorrow. In it will be a lemon...some ppl cna't wait for that... 0o


	9. A Wonderful Experience

Hey guys. Told ya this chapter would be up soon. Okay okay…prolly not as soon as you all would like but work with me here.

Anyway, I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and gave me some inspiration. Thanks everyone! I also would like to announce that this might turn into a trilogy. I'll give you guys more info on that later on. Anyway, on with the show!

Chapter 9

Last Time:

"Hello?"

"Hello honey…"

It was her mother… 

NOW

'Why does she always call at the worst times! Can't she understand that I am busy!' Bulma ranted to herself. "Hi Mom. How are you and Dad doin' on your vacation?" She tried to sound as happy as possible. She didn't want her Mom to know just yet. 

"Well Honey, we're doing just fine. It is really nice and warm here. So much Sun!" Her mother chirped.

"Yeah and do you know what it is like here, Mom?"

"No…is it nice at home too?"

"sigh No Mom. Actually we have about 15 inches of snow on the ground. Me and Vegeta are trapped in a 'Winter Wonderland'!" Bulma's voice was nothing but sarcasm.

"Oh Honey it cannot be that bad. After all, Vegeta is very cute and his butt…" Bunny was cut off by her daughter

"Mom! Would you stop! Good God! Freakin' Idiot!" (Napoleon Dynamite!) Bulma retorted.

Vegeta heard this and started to snicker. _'I knew that her mother thought I was good. Then she would probably not mind me mating her daughter. Enough about that…now I think I should play a little with the Onna a bit…' _Vegeta leaned his head to her neck and started to nuzzle where her neck and shoulder met. It was just a little nuzzles at first but then it turned into a more of a lick/kiss. Bulma kept motioning for him to stop.

'_If he doesn't stop I'm gonna have to hurt him. He is getting me worked up. Oh god, does THAT fell good…Okay he needs to stop, I still have my mother on the phone!' _

Bulma pulled the phone away from her ear and put a hand over the mouthpiece and gave Vegeta a look.

"Would you please stop? I still have my mother on the phone."

"And that effects me how?"

"Vegeta, you know…Yes Mom, he's here…What? No Way Mom! Are you crazy?" Bulma couldn't believe what her mother was saying to her. Has she lost whatever mind she had?

'_What did her Mom say to her to get her to react like that? I wasn't paying attention…damns hormones!'_

"Hey Mom, I should go." Bulma needed to get her mom off the phone. She had some unattended business to take care of.

"Okay Honey. Should I be expecting grandchildren when we return?" Bunny hunched. She had been waiting for them to get together for a couple of months ago. She had found Vegeta's secret stash when she was cleaning his room once. Pictures that he had drawn, some he had taken himself, and some poems that he had written. He was so talented. _'Bulma needs someone like that in her life, instead of that idiot, Yamcha. He cheats and he is not good enough for my baby girl.' _

"Mother! Good God…" Bulma was mortified. She actually thought about saying yes. _'Oh wow…'_

"I'm only joking honey. See ya later!"

"Okay Bye Mom…"

"About time."

"Shut up Vegeta! I have not talked to her in a week. And what was up with you doing that to my neck in the first place?" Bulma questioned.

"Well, I wanted to get you off the phone sooner. I thought that might have done it." Vegeta answered kindda disappointed that his plan didn't work.

"Well I'm off the phone now." There was a bit of seductiveness in her voice this time.

"Everytime we start something your damn phone rings and…" He was cut off by Bulma's finger on his lips.

"It won't happen this time. Wanna know why?"

"Sure. Why the hell not."

Then he heard a little chime coming from her cell. "What was that?"

"My phone turning off. No more power." She placed her cell on the table and stared at Vegeta with nothing but want, lust, and love.

"Oh. Seductive little Onna."

"I know." Those where the last words spoken between them. Bulma crushed her lips on his waiting lips. Bringing her hands up his back and into his wild hair.

Vegeta brought his hand up her sides to make her shiver. He sat up and took hold of Bulma and stood up.

"Vegeta, where are we going?"

"Some place more comfortable Little One."

He flew them up to his room and kicked the door open then gently laid Bulma on the bed. As he looked down on her underneath him, he could feel himself getting hard. Bulma could feel it too.

'_He's getting hard by just looking at me…of course I'm getting like that too…'_

'_She's wet. I can smell her. Her scent is soo strong and intoxicating. This is going to be good.'_

He leaned down again to capture her neck and start to nuzzle and kiss it. _'I'll mark her tonight. All I hope is that she accepts me.'_

"Ahhh…Vegeta…"

He started to grind his hardness up against her. She started to moan and hold her hips up to him. They needed each other and they needed each other now. Vegeta couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed her shirt and ripped it right off along with her bra. He caught one hard nub in his mouth and the other in his hand. He started to suckle on her breast while she moaned and grabbed at his shoulders and back, leaving long red marks. He switched sides and began the same treatment.

Suddenly one of her hands shot down to his hardness but soon realized that she could not really get to him through his jeans. She decided that she wanted to see him without his shirt, again. She brought her hands up and pulled his shirt off. As soon as she threw it to the ground with her other torn garments. Then Vegeta hooked his thumbs in his and Bulma's pants and torn them right off along with her underwear.

'_He likes to go commando! I'm really starting to like this handsome Prince. He is so big…I wonder if I can handle him…'_

'_She likes what she sees but I do see a little bit of apprehension? What's wrong with her now?'_

"What's the matter Bulma?" There was a bit of worry in his eyes

'_Is he worried about me?' _"No, nothing is wrong really. Except that…I…umm…am a virgin." She tried to squish all the words together so he wouldn't be able to catch them but he heard them, loud and clear.

" Is that it?" he let out a soft chuckle.

"What? What do you mean it that it? That is a big thing for me!"

"Don't worry Bulma. I will be gentle with you and very careful…"

She relaxed completely and was about to say 'thank you' when he entered quickly. She screamed and closed her eyes tightly. He clung to him, grabbing his back and squeezing with all her might.

'_Holy shit she is tight. I wanna take her right now. I gotta wait until she adjusts…'_

After Bulma adjusted to his size she gave him a comforting squeeze letting him know that it was okay to proceed. He started his rhythm slow at first but as Bulma's moans started to get louder he picked up his pace. He placed his hands under her back and arched her back. She arched her back more to get a better feeling. She was loving every minute of being with Vegeta. She realized just then that she loved him more than anything and she would love to be with him forever. She did understand that he would probably not be the loving person he is now when everyone else is around but him just acting like that around her made her feel extra special. Vegeta pressing his lips up against hers cut her thoughts off short. Their tongues were in a tense battle for dominance and again Vegeta won. He started to make grunting noises and she pulled away.

"What's a matter?" She asked curiously.

"You'll see…" He said and then buried his head in her shoulder. He started to lick and suck on her neck, preparing her for what was to come. Suddenly, he thrusted his head in the air and howled like an animal and bit Bulma, right where her neck and shoulder met. Then her instincts kicked in and she bit him back. Vegeta pulled out and fell to the side of Bulma, tired.

Bulma rolled on her side and curled up next to his side and draped her arms and legs around him. He rolled back on his side and wrapped his arms around her.

"Are you okay? I didn't hurt you to much did I?" Vegeta asked worriedly.

"I'm fine, just fine. But why did we bite each other?"

"That is what happens when a Saiyin takes a mate. They bite them on the neck so all the other people know that they are taken."

"Good. I don't want anyone else."

"Neither do I, Onna. Neither do I…"

And with that last thought in mind, they both fell asleep in each other's arms. Still reeling from the wonderful experience that just happened. Both knowing that they would be together forever and that they would never be separated.

Well that's it! For this chapter! HAHA! Thanks for sticking with me guys! I really appreciate it! Please review!

Scar


	10. The Voice

Hey Guys! Thought since I don't have to work until Wednesday thought I'd get a chappie up. What cha think? Hehe. Anyway thanks a lot for the reviews and some of the ideas.

TIWT 10

Now what?

Bulma woke up the next morning feeling refreshed. She had never felt this good. As she got up to stretch a pain shot up her whole body

"Ow…Ohh…Damn that hurt…"

Vegeta who had woken up at the movement of the bed and the moaning of his woman, opened his eyes.

"What's the matter Bulma? You sore?"

"No I always act like I am feeling a lot of pain in my back at…" She looks at the clock " 8:20 in the morning"

"Do you need some Midol and chocolate?" Vegeta asked as innocently as possible. He knew what that was and what he was saying. He heard that baka's harpy ask Bulma that before and did a little researching, wondering what Midol was. He quickly found out by asking her mother. _'That was funny…haha'_

"Oh, you funny." Bulma just needed some aspirin. She then got an idea. _'I wonder if he'll get it for me…hmmm…'_

"Vegeta?" She said in her sweetest voice possible.

'_Uh oh…I know that tone of voice. Either she is trying tog et me close enough to hit or she wants something.'_

"Yeah?" _'Stupid! Don't answer her! You'll fall into her trap!'_

"Could you get up and get me a glass of water and some aspirin?" She looked at him with the big doe eyes. _'No one is able to resist…not even the strong Saiyin Prince…'_

'_Oh she's giving me the doe eyes. Look away. Look Away! Oh Damnit! I might as well. The sooner I do the sooner she'll quit looking at me like that.'_

" I guess so." Vegeta gave up and got her the stuff she wanted.

As Vegeta was getting the stuff Bulma wanted, she was sitting in the bed. Suddenly a voice came in her head and it scared her.

' _I will have my little monkey prince…and YOU will help me…'_ then it went away. _'What the hell was that? More importantly WHO was that? That couldn't have been me. I love Vegeta too much to ever hurt him and…'_ Her thoughts were cut of short buy Vegeta tapping her shoulder.

"I got your water and aspirin." He said handing them out to her.

"Thanks Veggie"

"Woman what have I told you about calling me that?"

"What have I told you about not calling me by my name? You did last night…hehe"

"That was different. I lost myself…"

"But you called me 'Bulma' when you are being intimate with me, why not now?"

"I don't know. Prolly cuz I don't know how to deal with these feelings you give me. You make me feel lighter inside Bulma and I want to know why it happens and what it is. Do you know?" He looked at her, wanting answers.

'_Well how am I to keep a mighty Prince waiting?' _ "Well my Prince…" She put her water glass down and sat in his lap (yes, they are still naked) and started to talk.

"I think that you love me Vegeta as I do you. It's as simple as that."

"You can't love me."

"Why?" Bulma was shocked. How can you tell someone who just said that they loved you that they really don't? "What do you mean?"

"You know what I have done. Why would you love a murderer like me?"

"How could I fall in love with a desert bandit? Yamcha was not always that most popular guy in town with the ladies. In fact, I was his first girlfriend. He was scared of women when we first met! Can you believe that! Not now, not by the way he is acting. Always running around on me and saying that they were nothing and I was everything. What a bunch of bull. Anyway, I fall for the bad boys Veggie. You are a special case tho. You have so much mystery and unknowns. I want to find all of them and bring them into the light. It'll make your life a lot easier. Trust me.." She finished and looked up at him.

Vegeta looked down at his blue angel. _'Why did Kami bless me what such a beautiful life? I don't deserve it.'_

'_Oh would you stop it. Yes, you do deserve me. You're too worried about what I think of you even when I told you that I love you.'_

'_Did you know that you just told me that without using your mouth?'_

'_Wha! How did I do that?'_

'_We bonded last night. We can hear each other's thoughts and feel our emotions. I'll teach you how to put up a mental block so I won't be able to read ALL your thoughts and so should I.'_

'_But why Vegeta? I mean, shouldn't…'_

'_Bulma…something's should remain hidden. Believe me…okay?'_

'_Alright babe, if ya want to.'_

"Thank you Bulma. I know it's hard to understand but I am only trying to not let you see what you probably don't want to see." Vegeta grabbed her chin and tilted it upwards and gave Bulma the softest and sweetest kiss she had ever received.

"I need to take a shower. I feel all dirty and stinky." Bulma said as she started to get up. Vegeta held her down and as Bulma looked up at him she saw the same look as she did last night. She knew what he wanted.

"Come on Vegeta. Let my body have time to relax and anyway I need to turn back on my cell phone…" Suddenly she got an idea. "Veggie…if you go downstairs and get my cell I'll let you shower with me."

"I'll be back in a minute." In a blink of an eye he was gone and as suddenly as he disappeared he came back holding her cell phone in hand.

"Alright, I got you damn cell phone…can you please help me now?" He was referring to the hard on he was getting by looking at Bulma and waiting for that shower.

"Go and fill up the bathtub and I'll be in, in a minute. Gotta check my messages."

"You better or I'll come in here and have to drag you in there." He bent over, laughing, and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Come in soon little one."

"Okay" She dialed her number and listened.

"You have 2 new messages. First message sent yesterday and 10:32 p.m. **beep** Bulma? Bulma this is Chi. We need some help. Our heater is not able to keep up with the cold. It might break down. Can you help us? Goku is trying to make it last longer but only god knows how long that is going to work. Please call me back as soon as you can! **beep **

"Oh my god! Maybe the next one is her telling me that it is alright."

"Second message sent today at 7:30 a.m. **beep** "Bulma, our heater just stopped and we can't get it back up. Please call me back! **beep**

"Oh god Chi! I gotta call her back!"

Bulma dialed the number as fast as she could. _'Let them freeze. You don't need them. They are weak.'_ There that voice was again. She shook her head and waited until Gohan picked up the phone.

"Brrr….h-hello-o?"

"Gohan? Gohan! Its Bulma are you guys okay?"

"Dad and me are and we are keeping Mom warm. She is getting really cold."

"Gohan, tell your mom and dad to get some things together and get over here ASAP. Ya got that?"

"Really?"

"Yes, my heater works. Hurry up and get over here, okay?"

"Yeah, we'll be there in a few!"

'_I gotta tell Vegeta…he is not going to be very happy but he is going to have to get over it.' _ "Vegeta…I got something to tell you…"

At the Son House

"Dad! Mom! Bulma just called and said to come over there. Her heater works."

"But Gohan, honey, how will we get over there? The car is stuck in the garage." Chi-Chi asked.

"Chi, remember? I can get us there using my Instant Transmission. We'll be there within a blink of an eye!"

"Alright then. Let's go and get a week worth of stuff. Gohan?"

"Yeah Mom?"

"Don't bring any of your books. You can have a break from studying."

"Thanks Mom!" Gohan ran to his mother and hugged her then ran back upstairs to get his stuff.

"We better get out things too honey." Chi-Chi got up and Goku followed her. He was curious if what Trunks had told him had happened yet. He had no idea how right he was…

Well that should be good! Please Review!


	11. Questioning

Well here is the next chapter. I had a week off of school but I was sick and then I was having some issues that some people may know about. Even though I am not totally better and my issues are still hanging around I have decided to continue. Why should my lovely reviewers wait for me?

TIWT 11

"We better get out things too honey." Chi-Chi got up and Goku followed her. He was curious if what Trunks had told him had happened yet. He had no idea how right he was…

NOW

"Vegeta?" Bulma entered the bathroom cautiously. She didn't know what a certain Saiyin Prince was capable of doing. Well actually she did, but not in this exact situation…(you get it right?) She finally swung the door open the rest of the way to see Vegeta finishing filling up the tub with bubbles.

"I know how much you like them Bulma-chan…"Vegeta got up and walked over to her and wrapped her in his arms. "How do you like it?"

"Ohh…. Vegeta…I love it…" The she remembered the Goku and his family wa coming over.

'_I should stop this before they get here and find us in an unusual situation. He is not going to be very happy.'_ "Vegeta, we have to stop."

"Why?" Vegeta looked hurt. (Vegeta: There was a reason for the dumbass! Me: Oh shut up and let me continue!)

'_Why would she want to stop? What is she thinking?'_

"Well, you know when I turned off my cell last night?"

"Yeah"

"Well, Chi called me twice and I found out that their heater failed and they were freezing over there so I invited them over here to stay warm." Bulma looked up at him with her scared eyes, hoping that he would not explode.

"So that means…"

":SIGH: Vegeta, that means that we cannot do anything cuz they were gonna get some stuff together and be over here. We need to get some guest bedrooms ready to use. So let's get dressed and get it done." She looked at him with those seductive eyes. "And if you are a good boy, you'll get something special tonight."

"Hmmm…alright Bulma…but this surprise better be good."

"Oh you'll survive! Now come on, let's go!"

Bulma quickly got out of the shower and started to dry herself. Vegeta got out and came right up be hind her and flared his ki to dry her and himself off.

"If you can do that then why do you use so many normally?"

"Because normally I am to tired to do that and I don't have that much ki left after training."

"Oh…haha…silly me."

"Let's go get dressed Onna, before that third class idiot sees you"

"He already has Vegeta…Opps…" Bulma quickly covered her mouth in a hope that he didn't hear that.

"WHAT!"

'_Guess he heard…'_

"Vegeta listen, it was when he was younger. I was taking a bath and he wanted to know why I didn't have a tail and he did…" She told him the whole story as they got dressed. Vegeta had put on some of his new clothes that Bulma had bought him last week. Baggy Timberland jeans, Blue on white Louie Vuitton air force shoes, and a turtleneck PePe shirt. While Bulma wore a baby blue shirt that have "shortee" on the front, across the chest. Then some tight fitting jeans from Zana Di and some blue Timberland shoes. (A/N: I think I need to quit shopping for a bit…LOL…wow…)

Just as Bulma and Vegeta were leaving his room the Son family popped up in front of them. Vegeta and Bulma jumped back in surprise.

"Hey sorry guys. Didn't mean to scar ya there. I just locked onto Vegeta's ki." Goku explained with the famous hand behind his head.

"It's okay Goku. We were just coming out to help fix up some guest bedrooms for you guys." Bulma explained, totally forgetting that she and Vegeta both just came out of his room.

"Bulma? Can I ask a stupid question? Chi Chi asked.

"Sure Chi…anything."

"Why did you and Vegeta just come from his room?"

Bulma looked up shocked. _'How could I forget that we were in there. Duh! Quick think of something!'_

"Uhhh…well…this is what has happened…"

I have decided to stop it here because I don't know what else is going to happen…LOL!

Anyway, please review and I'll update soon.


	12. The Voice Returns

Okay I know I said the next chapter would be out in a few days but I have had some issues that needed to be attended to concerning my Prom and Limo. Why do ppl have to make things so hard!…GAH!

TIWT 12

"Why did you and Vegeta just come from his room?"

Bulma looked up shocked. _'How could I forget that we were in there. Duh! Quick think of something!'_

"Uhhh…well…this is what has happened…" She paused not knowing what to say.

"The woman left her shoes in here last night because the shower wasn't working and since I didn't feel like doing it myself I decided to call her and have the Onna do it." Vegeta stated like everyone should know it.

Bulma looked at him oddly._ 'Well, I'll go along with it but I still don't like it. He is making me to be his damn servant. We will discuss this later Vegeta No Ouji!'_

'_She's angry…now what did I do?' _

"Oh well that is understandable…" ChiChi stated.

"It is?" Bulma was confused. ChiChi never agreed with Vegeta. She would argue with him if he said that the sky was blue. But then ChiChi continued and what she said gave Bulma a little giggle.

"…He's a lazy idiot with a permanent stick up his ass" ChiChi closed her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Why you ignorant little…" Vegeta was about to permanently shut that wench's mouth for good.

"Vegeta, stop it." Bulma placed a hand on his chest and Goku pulled ChiChi behind him, which she only went under protest.

He looked into her eyes and saw that she didn't want anything to happen. He knew that the loud mouth was Bulma's best friend. How that could be, he had no idea, but if Bulma was going to put up with it then he guessed he could.

Once everything cooled down a bit, Goku suggested that they go make the rooms up for the night and then have some lunch.

"Good idea Goku-san!" ChiChi said in delight.

"Mom, can I watch some t.v after we get the rooms set up?" Gohan asked innocently.

"You can go watch it now it you'd like, but you will have to ask Bulma first."

"Bulma…" Gohan started to ask her nicely when Bulma gave him the answer that he had been waiting for.

"Sure kid, you know you can do whatever here!" Bulma said while rubbing his head and getting his already messy hair even messier.

"Thanks Bulma!" Gohan ran down stairs and plopped on the couch and was deciding on a station to watch. He finally picked Animal Planet. World's Funniest Animals were on.

"Gohan should be entertained for a while."

"Hey Chi? Aren't you really into Gohan studying all the time?" Bulma was confused. Before the storm hit she was going to make Gohan write a report and now he is watching t.v. _'Gohan would probably kill me if he heard me asking his mother this but I wanna know…maybe he already finished it…'_

"No, I told him that he should leave his books at home. He can have a break. I'm not that much of a bitch Bulma! Haha!" ChiChi laughed and patted Bulma on the back

"Now now, I didn't say that now did I?" Bulma laughed with her and lead the group to their rooms that they would be using until the storm passes and their heather was working again.

After they got everyone situated ChiChi turned to Bulma and thanked her for putting them up.

"Oh it no prob Chi! You are always welcome here, you know that!"

"Oh I know it's just…Oh I dunno what I was going to say…" All of a sudden, everyone stopped talking for they heard a familiar sound a ones tummy rumbling.

"Oh Kakarrot, I wonder who that could be?" Vegeta shot sarcastically.

"Hehe, guess I'm a little hungry. Hey Bulma, can we eat?" Goku asked very nicely with his Son grin and his hand behind his head.

"Oh Goku, now I know why Chi cannot stay mad at you for very long." Bulma replied laughing. "Let's go down to the kitchen and me and Chi will cook for you guys. I know Vegeta is hungry."

"Damn right I am Onna! I have not had anything for the past 8 hours!"

"Oh poor baby!" Everyone followed Bulma into the kitchen and there sat Gohan, having heard the mention of food and having his father's genes in him, was sitting at the table.

"I heard a mention of possible food…are you and Mom gonna cook something Bulma?"

"Yes, now why don't you, your Dad, and Vegeta go into the living room and continue watching t.v."

"Okay"

All three Saiyin walked into the living room and Vegeta immediately took his seat. The only chair that looked like a throne. They watched t.v for a while and soon the smell of food was drifting under their noses.

"Ohhh, Chi is making her Chicken Fried Rice…" Goku replied dreamily.

"Alright! I love Mom's Fried Rice!" Gohan replied happily.

"Bulma is cooking some type of spaghetti and meatballs. She got the recipe from her mother I'm hoping. I really don't wanna get food poisoning right now."

"I heard that Vegeta Ouji!" Bulma yelled from the kitchen "And besides, I've only done that once and that was on accident! Next time you might not be so lucky!"

"Oh man, sucks for you Vegeta!" Laughed Goku

"Oh shut your idiotic mouth Kakarrot!" Vegeta hastily replied.

"Dinner Time!" Both girls announced in unison. Suddenly, three separate blurs flew by them in a hurry. Now the only sounds were three hungry Saiyins eating to their hearts content.

"Well Bulma, we better get in there and get some food before it's all gone."

"Right, let's chow down Chi!"

The girls ate in astonishment. _'How can they eat so much and yet stay in such good shape. Must be something with the Saiyin body…'_ Both girls wondered.

As Bulma was eating a voice came into her head and stated to speak to her. The scary thing is, she was starting to think about doing some of the things that "it" was saying.

'_Kill the Saiyin Prince. He has caused so much death and destruction. He deserves to feel all the pain he has caused. If you can get him to me, I will see to his destruction personally.'_

'_Who are you?'_

' _I am, my dear, your worst nightmare'_

As the voice left her, she got really scared, like someone was watching her. She moved a little closer to Vegeta and Goku. She knew nothing could happen to them with two full-blooded Saiyins and a half Saiyin in the house. Right?

I think I'll stop here. The next chapter will be up as soon as I can get it up. Got a lot of stuff on my plate. Prom and Graduation are close…FINALLY!

Please review!


	13. Please Read!

Hey guys! I know I promised a chapter on Thrusday but me and my b/f of 15 months got into an HUGE fight. We almost broke up...long sotry short...we made up! Thank God! I promise to have a chapter out next week. On the 25th on May is my last day of school! Woo-Hoo! Seniors 05' runnin'!

C ya!  
Scar Light! 


	14. First attack and a message

Well guys sorry that this has taken soo long to get out but I had Prom and me and my boyfriend of 15 months broke up and I finally got closure on it today (5/15/05) I have been very sad today but I figured that I would write a chappie to get some nice ppl to give me some nice reviews. And for any mispellings I apologize for that now. I have acrylic nails on and they are kindda hard to type with.

TIWT 13

As the voice left her, she got really scared, like someone was watching her. She moved a little closer to Vegeta and Goku. She knew nothing could happen to them with two full-blooded Saiyins and a half Saiyin in the house. Right?

She looked up to see that no one had noticed her little episode and for that, she was glad.

'_I don't need my friends and boyfriend thinking I am crazy. The storm is prolly just messing with my mind…yeah…that's it.'_

Once everyone was done with lunch, Bulma suggested that they watch a movie.

"What movie should we watch?" Chi-Chi asked, looking at Goku.

"Maybe something with a lot of action?" Goku asked and Vegeta and Gohan agreed quickly.

"Come on guys! Why not The Notebook?" Bulma pulled the DVD out of the cabniet and held it out to Chi-Chi.

"Yeah, let's watch this."

All the boys argued about it until Gohan came up with a brilliant idea.

"How about the guys and me go into another room to watch a movie that we want and you girls can stay out here and watch The Notebook?" Gohan looked around, wondering if his idea was good or not.

"That's a great idea Gohan." Goku praised his son while patting him on the shoulder.

"How does that sound girls?" Vegeta was trying to be nice so he could get his way. _'With the movie and tonight.'_ He smirked at this thought.

"Well, it's okay with me. I really wanna watch The Notebook. I'm not to into the big action movies." Bulma said shrugging.

"Yeah, you guys go and have a good time with your movie and we'll watch ours and when your gets done come down and see if ours is." Chi-Chi did, after all wanna talk to Bulma alone. One of the reasons she was glad when Gohan came up with the idea.

"Alright, see ya!" Goku grabs the movie and heads upstairs with Vegeta and Gohan. (I couldn't think of a god action movie so you guys just put one in yourselves…lol)

'_Good they're gone. Thought they'd never leave. Now I can talk to Bulma about my suspicions.'_ Chi-Chi thought.

"Hey Bulma?"

"Yeah Chi?" Bulma was putting the movie in and was about to got some drinks.

"I have noticed something between you and a certain Saiyin Prince…is something going on the I don't know about?"

'_Oh shit, I thought she wouldn't have noticed. Oh well, sorry Vegeta but the secret must come out.'_

"Well…"Bulma started when she thought she blacked out. Her eyes went black and she felt like she was going to pass out. When she opened her eyes she realized that she was not in her living room anymore but in a space of black nothingness.

"Where am I?" She wondered out loud. She started to walk and she heard Chi-Chi's voice.

"She sounds like she was whimpering or…crying! But what would she be crying over?"

"Bulma…what are you doing? What the hell was that for?"

'_What? What is she talking about?' _"Chi-Chi! Where are you?"

Suddenly there was a figure in the distance that was walking towards her. She squinted her eyes to get a better look. Once she got a good look, all the color drained from her face and she started to scream. She ran and ran. She was trying to get away from him. _'He was evil and Goku killed him. On Namek. The planet blew up with him on it. The kid from the future sliced him into tiny pieces. How the hell can he be alive!'_

She kept running but he grabbed her arms and then her hand felt really hot. It was burning her hand! _'I have to get away…he'll kill me if I don't!'_ So, she did what all women wold do n this situation. She kneed him in the groin. Really, really hard. As he was doubling over in pain she heard her name being called my Chi-Chi.

"Bulma! Bulma! Come on, wake up! BULMA!"

"Come here you little bitch! I need you to deliver a message for me to your Saiyin Prince…" he said as he started to get up…

Back in the physical realm

The cute ass Saiyin boys where watching their movie when they heard Chi-Chi yelling Bulma's name really loud. Vegeta tried to reach out to Bulma but realized that she was closed off and he wouldn't be able to reach her. They ran down the stairs to see Chi-Chi with red scratch marks down her arms and face. (She changed into a T-shirt and pants after they got there. I forgot to put it in there…sorry!) She was shaking and unconscious Bulma, who was laying on the ground.

"Harpy! What the hell did you do?"

"Don't Start with me you pompous dick weed! We were talking an she got like this. I have been trying to get her to come back but it's not working!" She turned to Gohan. "Gohan, go get a cold washcloth and bring it to me." She suddenly felt a liquid on her knee and looked down and saw that she was bleeding from her right hand and arm. "Shit, Goku, go and get some bandages and ointments to clean her up. Vegeta, do you know where the senzu beans are?" "Yes" was all that he said before he took off into his room.

Gohan came back with the washcloth and Chi-Chi took it and put it on Bulma's head. "Keep it there, okay Gohan?" "Okay Mom."

"Here's the bandages and stuff" "Okay…" Chi sighed and continued to work on bandaging Bulma's arm and hand. "Come on Bulma…wake up"

"What's wrong with her Mom?" Gohan asked innocently.

"I don't know baby, I don't know."

Just as Goku was starting to talk Vegeta came back in with the beans.

"Here."

"Thanks Vegeta. She may need them when she wakes back up."

"She seems to be at rest but her mind is struggling with something. Her spirit is not at rest. Like something or someone is chasing her and she feels threatened. _'I'll kill them. Ill kill whoever is threatening you Bulma. I promise' _Just then he got a voice in his head that made all the hair in the back of his neck stand on end. _'I got her now you little monkey.' _

Vegeta looked up in shock. _'He's dead. I saw him killed. He's dead. I saw him killed.'_

"He's dead…" Vegeta whispered loud enough that only a person with Saiyin hearing and sitting next to him could hear. And that person was Goku.

"Who's dead Vegeta?" Goku whispered softly back.

"Huh?" Vegeta snapped out of his trance." Nothing, no one."

"…all…right…" He then turned back to his long time best friend, hoping she'll be okay.

Chi started to call to her again and this time she seemed to be getting through.

"Bulma! Bulma! Come on, wake up! BULMA!" Then Bulma's body jerked upwards violently and she opened her eyes and screamed. Vegeta was at her side in a split second.

Bulma started to sob uncontrollably. "Shhh, it's okay. You're back here in CC." Vegeta didn't care about the other people in the room, he wanted to make sure that Bulma was alright.

"Vegeta?" Bulma looked up at him with teary eyes.

"Yea, I'm here."

"Oh god…" She leaned against his chest and continued to cry.

Chi came up behind her and started to rub her back while Goku and Gohan closed in on Bulma to offer their comfort too.

"B…what happened? You scared us all. Can you tell us?"

Bulma looked up at all the faces around her and she finally spoke to everyone.

"He's back and he gave me a message for Vegeta and Goku."

"Who? Who's back?"

She looked at her hand and unwrapped it. On the inside of her hand, there was a message burned into her skin. And it read: "I'm back Saiyins."

Everyone looked at each other and as Goku was about to ask Bulma who the message was from she fainted again but this time her mind was a rest too and she was sleeping.

"Good, she needs to rest. I'll stay here with her. You go and get your mate cleaned up Kakarott."

"Right, call us down if anything happens."

'_What happened Bulma. You gotta tell me what so I know what I am up against. Though I feel that it is more powerful than me and Kakarott…'_

Okay…end chapter 13. I know that Vegeta was a bit OOC but hey…my story…my decisions. Flame me I will flame you . Please tell me what you think! Press the button!


	15. What Happened?

Hey Guys…sorry it been soo long. With me and my boyfriend breaking up, Prom, Graduation, and graduation parties…it's been hectic…lol. Here's the next chapter…Hope you enjoy.

TIWT 14

As Vegeta was sitting on the living room floor, holding an unconscious Bulma, he began to wonder what went on when she was passed out.

"She was scared, I already know that much. She was hurt but in that hurt I also feel that she didn't want to give Kakarott and me that message…" His mind just went on and on like that for a while. He really was coming up with nothing that could help them. They need to ask Bulma what happened. "Kakarott's mate was here…wonder what she saw…"

He decided to try and get some information but he didn't want to do it for 2 reasons. 1) he didn't want to leave Bulma right now and 2)he didn't like the harpy. "I'll have Kakarott do it."

'_Kakarott!'_

Goku jumped at the sudden loud voice in his head. He knew exactly who it was. Who else would call him that?

'Yea Vegeta?' 

'_I need you to try and get some information from your mate. Try to find out what happened by the time we left and the time that we came back. I wanna know what happened and maybe this information will help us next time…if there is a next time.'_

'_Okay, but what if she doesn't want to talk about it?'_

'_Just try Kakarott. If she won't tell you by her own free will then go into her mind and get it your self.'_

'_I don't like this but alright.'_ Goku cut off the connection. He looked over to Chi-Chi and found her on the bed looking out the window. He decided that now was a good of time as nay to talk about it. "Chi-Chi?"

"What Goku?"

"Can you tell me exactly what happened to Bulma and you from the time we left and the time we came back?"

Chi-Chi looked at him and frowned. "Do we have to talk about it right now? I'm really tired and upset."

"Well, all I wanna know is what happened. Maybe it'll help when and if this should happen again."

Chi-Chi looked like she was on the verge of tears. She was traumatized from the night's events. She just wanted to forget…everything. But she knew that Bulma needed their help if she was to pull through it and if that meant she would have to relive this night…then she would.

"Okay, I'll tell you."

Goku moved in closer to her and wrapped her in his arms and lay back with her wrapped protectively with him. Just then Gohan came into the room.

"Mom? Dad?"

"Yea Gohan?" Goku said from his spot on the bed.

"Can I stay in here tonight? My room feels kindda spooky." Gohan was very scared. He didn't know what was in his room but he knew that it was not good but pure _evil_.

"Sure son…hop on up." Goku said happily. He always liked it when his family was with him because then he knew they were safe. Whatever happened to Bulma could happen to any of them.

"Alright…wanna tell me know Chi?"

"I guess… but I really don't want to I just wanna forget it." Chi-Chi said laying her head on Goku's chest and petting Gohan's hair.

"Yeah I know you wanna forget but if me and Vegeta knew what happened then we can maybe help figure out how to stop it." He said, hoping to get her to tell him.

"I guess you're right." She sighed and began to tell the story.

By this time Vegeta was able to get Bulma to her room and lay her on the bed. She was wrapped in his arms, sleeping peacefully. Vegeta hoped that Kakarott would come through.

"I'm ready Goku"

"I'm listening"

"It started out when you guys left. As soon as you guys where out of hear-shot I asked Bulma about her and Vegeta. I have the feeling that they are either together now or are going to get together. I wanted to know. So I asked her and she put her head down and sighed. But something was wrong because she had a little jerk of her body and then when she looked back up at me her eyes where not normal. And what that means is that they were all black. Her pupils were majorly dilated! I didn't have time to react when she slapped me across the face. I fell backwards and she jumped on me! She brought her hand up, like a jungle cat ready to slice with its claw, and brought it down. I got my arm in front or her hand before it hit my face but she got my arm pretty good. It still hurts…then she passed out and you know the rest."

She held her arm where it was scratched. She was scared. For the lives of herself, her family, AND for Bulma.

'_The storm is over. Soon everything will be back to normal. Maybe Bulma had a case of Cabin Fever? No…'_

"Thanks Chi. Now Vegeta and me can try to figure out what can be done to stop this from happening again. Go to sleep you need it." 

Goku turned his head to tell his son the same but realized that he didn't have to. Gohan was already fast asleep against him.

"I think I'm going to follow our son's example and go to sleep too." Chi-Chi said. She closed her eyes and rested her head on Goku's chest. 

"Goodnight love."

'_Vegeta?' _Goku said trying to see if he heard Chi's story.

'_Yes Kakarott?'_ He was annoyed. That idiot interrupted him in his daydream about Bulma in her swimsuit.

'Did you hear Chi-Chi's story?' 

'_Yes…Now we need to find a way to stop it from happening again…to anyone of us.'_

'_Right…well I think I am going to join my family in sleep. Wake me if anything should happen…even when Bulma wakes up.'_ Goku was worried from his friend. He gets worried about all of his friends.

'_Alright Kakarott, alright.'_

Vegeta broke the link and lay back with Bulma. He needed some sleep. Tonight has been one crazy night. As he fell asleep he had no idea that he would be haunted by past memories and that the one he loved…would be facing his pain.

Well, I think that is enough for tonight. I'll update when I get 10 reviews…. REVIEW PEOPLE! 


	16. Future Possibility?

Okay people…sorry for the long wait. College is starting and with my father being a dickhead about paying for it…that has been taking up a majority of my time. It's a community college. He make one semester payment in like a week. He can afford this…anyway…enough of my babbling and on with the story…Oh and if you have not already guessed it (many people have) you will know who is terrorizing the gang.

TIWT 15

A soft moaning woke Vegeta up. When he opened his eyes he got a view of Bulma having a nightmare.

'_Uh-oh…is she going to do it again?'_ For once in his life he was scared for the safety of his mate. Questions raced through his mind. What should he do? Should he wait to wake up with Kakarott? Should he not do anything? He was soo confused…not that he would tell anyone that. The best thing that he thought of was to hold Bulma close and hope to Kami that she was just dreaming and was not going to do that Freaky thing like she did the other day.

Bulma's Dream

Bulma opened her eyes only to be scared shitless. She was strapped to a wall with metal links by her feet and hands. They would cut into her skin whenever she moved. She started to look around not knowing fully where she was. One minute she was in Vegeta's arms and the next she was…here. Where ever "here" was.

Her head snapped up when she heard a scream. It was a masculine scream and she had a pretty good idea of who it could be but how did he get here? Just then there was another. Then a door that she had no noticed before opened and 2 male Saiyins were thrown in.

"Vegeta? Goku?"

Neither answered. She said their names louder but nothing seemed to work. She finally gave up and started to cry. What was she to do? She needed help to get out and the 2 men that could possibly help her were ignoring her.

'_This is just fuckin' peachy…'_ Bulma thought sourly to herself. Then she heard Vegeta talk to Goku.

"What should we do? He's going to kill us or use us in experiments."

"He can do whatever he wants with me. I don't care anymore…"

"Kakarott! Don't you dare go out on me! We need to find a way out of this!"

"Vegeta, don't you get it! My family was just killed in front of me. H made me watch and he shot my son and raped and murdered my wife. Do you really think I have the energy, let alone the strength, to fight him?"

"Don't you want to defend them though? Get some revenge? Can't you wish them back with the Dragonballs?" Vegeta was getting upset and Bulma could feel it. She, herself, was at a loss for words.

'_Gohan and ChiChi were killed? What…'_ At that moment all thoughts of Bulma stopped and she started to cry. She was lost and afraid. _'Kami help us all…'_

"Yeah BUT how are we supposed to get out of here if we cannot even walk because of these damn collars. These things send electricity through my body everytime I try to stand. And from my point of view…I deserve to die…"

"WHAT! What the hell have you been smoking!"

"I deserve to die. I could not defend the ones that I loved against that evil bastard…"

"What about Bulma?"

At the sound of her name her head shot up.

"What about her?"

"What do you think I am feeling right now? Do you think I am feeling sorry for myself because she got killed and I was not able to stop it? I beat myself up about it every time I think about her. I believe that things happen for a reason. Maybe this was intended to make us stronger and face our fears of him…at least my fears of him…"

"Why do you fear him Vegeta? Why are you so scared of him?"

"Why? Because he has a knack of finding me even when he is dead. He has caused me pain all throughout my life and even when he's dead, he's able to make my life a living hell. But I am not just sitting here and feeling sorry for myself, am I?"

"no…" Goku's answer was soft but he knew that Vegeta was going to bring him around to help him fight.

"That's right. Now let's see if we can find a way out of this mess and I give you my word and a Saiyin Prince that as soon as we get out of this I will go and help you gather the Dragonballs and you can get the first 2 wishes."

"Really? Thanks Vegeta…why are you being so nice?"

"Because not only do I hate the bastard but I think that he should have been killed a long time ago. You have already killed him once and now the last 2 surviving Saiyins of the race that he thought he could destroy will kill him for good." He paused and looked at Goku. "He has destroyed my life and has started to destroy yours. Don't give him that chance, Kakarott, don't. Don't give into him. I will not let him run my life anymore.

"Alright…you ready to kick some major ass?"

"Yes"

As they both stood up, shocks racked their bodies making them scream out in pain and agony. Bulma was floored. She didn't know what to do. She just remembered that when they were sitting down and relaxed they didn't get shocked.

"You Guys! Sit back down! The shocks will stop then!" But her shouts fell upon deaf ears. Neither one of the men in front of her could hear her. It was hell for her. She didn't know what else to do. She eventually just screamed and cried her eyes out until she heard the door open again.

"Ahh…I see you two decided to become familiar with your shock collars. How nice! They will be on you for quite some time. I'd suggest that you get used to wearing them."

Then Vegeta broke in. "You think you can keep us here for very long…"

Goku finished for him "Frieza!"

End Dream

There was a blinding light and Bulma opened her eyes again and she was back in her own room with Vegeta by her side in bed, Goku sitting on the bottom on the bed, Chi-Chi on her right, and Gohan to Chi-Chi's right. All staring at her.

Chi-Chi was the first to speak. "How are you honey?"

"I heave a headache and my back hurts like Hell."

"I'll get some medication for you." Chi-Chi left and Gohan followed her.

"Are you alright Bulma? I mean, really?" Goku put his hand on hers.

"Yeah Goku…I will be…"

"You gave us a scare there."

"I'm sorry. Could you go and get me some thing to eat?"

"Sure" The happy-go-lucky Saiyin got up a left for the kitchen to make his friend a sandwich.

"Vegeta?"

"Yes?" He wrapped his arms tighter around her.

"Please make him go away…"

"I wish I could. I am thinking about different ways, Princess."

"I love you 'Geta" She knew she wouldn't receive an answer but she just closed her eyes and snuggled into his chest.

"I'll get him for you Bulma, I promise you that."

Then everyone else came back with all the things Bulma asked for and Bulma took her pain medication and her food and started to eat.

Goku had one request "Bulma? Can you tell us what happened this time?"

She froze…

I think that will be all today…  You love me…. Don't Ya! Please drop me a review…thank you.


	17. A way out?

I'll totally understand if you wanna kill me. College and work have me going around in circles. But I am starting to get some more time off. I promise I will try and update regularly! BTW….I got back with the boyfriend that I broke up with after Prom. Another factor of my time… 

TIWT 16

Bulma froze. She was hoping that no one would ask her that. She personally did not want to live through it again. She sighed _'Guess it's now or never…they're gonna find out sooner or later.'_

"Alright Goku…I'll tell you…"

Everyone got real close, not wanting to miss a detail. Vegeta, sensing Bulma's reluctance, sat totally bahind her back and wrapped her in his arms.

'_Come on Bulma…Give me and Kakarrot something we can sue to help you.'_ Vegeta pleaded with his mate. He wanted whatever was bothering her to go away.

With a heavy sigh Bulma started her grusome tale.

One Hour Later

After one hour of hearing the story, with Bulma stopping to answer a question or two, she was asleep and so was Gohan. Goku picked up his son and laid him in the bed next to where Vegeta laid Bulma. Chi-Chi had gone to cook some food since none of them have eaten in awhile. Cooking always get her thinking better anyway.

With everyone else either sleeping or in another room cooking the remaining full-blooded Saiyins being to discuss about what to do.

"Do you think she is having a vision of what is to come?" Goku asked his friend.

"I don't know Kakarott…I don't know." In truth, Vegeta considered Goku a friend as well. He would never tell him that or anyone for that matter. His pride wouldn't allow it.

Vegeta started to speak.

"What I think we should do is look into some of Vegeta-sei's black magic."

"Black magic? What are you talking about?"

"Black Magic Kakarott. It's a very in depth and sometimes dangerous type of magic."

"And you know how to use it?"

"Some. My tutor caught me in the library when I was younger looking at Black Magic books. So she taugh me all she knew. I studied it for as long as I culd wiothout getting noticed by Freiza. Raddtiz and I did a lot of experiments with it. We got pretty goos but then we had to keep going on missions and practicing it became less and less frequent."

"Where you and my brother close?"

"Yeah…we were born about the same time. He was like a few days older than me and our parent knew eachother were good friends. So naturally, me and Radditz become close too."

"So what can you do with Black Magic?" Goku changed the subject quickly. He was beginning to feel bad about killing Radditz even though he knew that it was the right thing to do. He felt bad because he killed Vegeta's best, and possibly only, friend.

Vegeta sensing that Goku was chaning the subject for some reason decided not to test it and answer the question.

"Well there is a book that I have that deals with getting into people's dreams and changing the outcome and possibly stopping some from happening."

"Is it dangerous?" Goku was worried about his friend being hurt.

"Yes, it is a little. The one that is having the dream must remain sleeping. If she wakes up the ones in the head could be caught in the dream forever or beocme trapped between the dream realm and the physical plain."

"Only a little huh?" Goku chuckled.

"Yes, it a dangerosus but I want to know what the hell Frieza is trying to do. I want to know what he wants. If he wants me then I'll give him what he wants."

"I'm with you Vegeta. Where is this book?"

"In my room. Let's go in there and start to practice."

Vegeta and Goku walked to his room. When they got into his room, Goku sat on the end of the bed while Vegeta dug through some things in the closet.

"Got it."

"Okay, now how to start?"

Vegeta sat at the top of the bed and started to flip though the book.

"Okay Kakarott…We need to learn some incantaions and get some supplies. You think you brat and mate can help?"

Goku nodded his head. "I see no reason why he wouldn't."

"Should we have Bulma help us?" Goku asked after a few minutes of watching Vegeta read.

"No, I don't think so. I don't want her to get upset or worked up."

"Oh…alright. What do we have to get?"

"We might have to improvise. Some of this stuff only existed on Vegeta-sei. Hopefully, there are stuff here that are good enough…"

"We can only hope." Goku hung his head down. He had hope but he only hoped that that would be enough.

'_You and I both Kararott…you and I both…'_

Well guys that's it for now. Thanks for sticking with me. Im toying with the idea of making it an AU but I dunno yet. Let me know what you think. Please rebiew and I hope I have not lost most of you guys. Sorry this took soo long to get out! R&R!


	18. Getting ready

Well guys…here's the next chapter. I'm writing while at work and school. Boring there anyway…LOL…well I have this chapter and the next so that be should be out soon! Enjoy! 

TIWT 17

Vegeta left Goku shortly after to make a list of what they would need. They needed to get whatever was disturbing Bulma out, which they had recently figured out, was Frieza. (A/N: Duh... Vegeta: smacks me on the head Me: Owww! V: Write!)

'How can he come back? Both Kakarott and the boy from the future killed him. Hell, the boy cut him into pieces!'

Vegeta stopped what he was doing and closed his eyes. With his head down he let out a great sigh.

"Well he ever let me live in peace? Why can't he let me be? Hasn't he destroyed my life enough!"

Little did he know that Chi was coming to let him know that lunch was ready when she heard him talking. As she listened, she understood that he was talking to himself and also talking about Frieza.

"Vegeta?" Chi knew that she was treading on dangerous grounds but strangely enough she didn't feel like he would hurt her.

"Yes?"

'No namecalling? No telling me to go away? Wow…either he is have grow out of it or he is really stressed!'

"We'll get him out of her head Vegeta. I promise!"

"Some of us can and probably will, get hurt."

"I know."

"I want to kill him. I want to kill him with my bare hands!"

Vegeta balled his fists up and shook with anger. After a moment, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"I want my friend back too, Vegeta. Goku's distraught and Gohan is acting weird. Bulma seemed to be the one who held us together. We need to put all our differences aside and work together, like she would want. By the way, I know about to two."

"Wha? How?" Vegeta stuttered. 'How did she figure it out?'

"The way you take care of her, Duh! You comfort her and you let her be near you, sleep on you, etc. I'm not dumb, I just married it." Chi smiled.

They both had a chuckle at Goku's expense.

"But I really came in here to tell you that lunch was ready. You hungry?"

Growl "Not at all…" Vegeta answered sarcastically.

Chi nudged him in the shoulder and they walked to the kitchen.

"God Damnit, Kakarott! No one is going to take that away from you! RFL!" Vegeta scolded. (A/N: For those of you who don't know what "RFL" means, it's "re-fuckin'-lax")

"Sorry Vegeta. I'm just…"

"Really hungry?" Vegeta finished.

"Yeah! How did you know that?"

"Oi, baka." Vegeta shook his head and sat at his normal seat.

Bulma's Room

Blue eyes opened and looked up and stared at the ceiling.

'I finally got a good sleep without that dumbass disturbing me. Hmmm…where's Vegeta?'

Then she smelled Chi's cooking.

"She has got to teach me how to do that with food." She said out loud.

As she opened the door of her room to go into the hallway, she felt dizzy and a little…evil? Bracing herself against a wall she stared at the floor. When she was able to look up again, her eyes were not blue anymore. More like evil red.

Then instead of Bulma's voice coming out of her mouth there was a different one. "I've gotten your pretty little whore Vegeta. Now I'm coming for you and all your little roommates as well."

(AN: The creature will now be defined at Bulma when she is like this.)

The creature looked up at the noise. ' Someone's coming. Sounds like a little Saiyan…heh…easy kill.'

Gohan traveled up the stairs with a tray of food for Bulma. 'Hope she's feeling better.' Gohan thought absentmindedly.

The creature crept back into Bulma's room and laid back down in the bed, pretending to be asleep. 'I'm gonna have some fun with this one.' Then the evil red eyes closed.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Bulma? Mom said that I should bring you some food." Gohan set the food on the edge of the bed and climbed up to try and wake up his friends.

"Bulma?" He shook her to try and wake her up.

"Bul-MA?" Gohan fell backwards as the creature glared down at him.

'Those eyes…I know them from somewhere…Frieza!'

"Frieza!"

"Very good little one." The creature cackled.

"You're dead…my father…the boy…"

"Yes, the boy did kill me but there is such a thing called mind-control form another dimension. I have had control over Vegeta ever since he was brought to me. Since he mated with the blue haired woman I have control over her too. Nice little bonus? Don't you think?"

"Well we'll beat you again! Just like we did the first time!"

"You wish."

At the point, the creature attacked. Catching Gohan off guard and knocking him through the wall where he lay motionless.

The creature closed the eyes and opened again to reveal blue one again. As Bulma looked around she saw Gohan laying motionless near the wall.

"Gohan!" Bulma ran to him and cradled him in her lap.

Chi, Goku, and Vegeta came running up. Chi threw open the door and saw nothing but red. There was not a lot of blood, she was pissed!

"WHAT HAPPENED BULMA?" Chi screeched.

Bulma looked at everyone in horrified confusion.

"I don't know. All I remember is waking up."

She didn't get a chance to finish before Chi started in again.

"What did my baby do to you to make you do this? He was bringing food up for you!" Chi wailed.

"Chi…please…" Bulma tried to reason with the hysterical mother but she wouldn't hear any of it.

"DON'T 'CHI' ME! YOU…"

"CHI-CHI!" Goku yelled, trying desperately to get his wife's attention. "How could she do this! She's not that strong!"

Chi relaxed and thought about it. Then it dawned on her that her husband was right. She breathed a little bit and sat down next to Bulma while Goku and Vegeta tended to Gohan.

"I'm so- sorry, Ch- Chi-Chi…" Bulma sobbed loudly.

"I'm sorry too. I should not have yelled at you. I should have thought it out." Chi put a small hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Oh Chi…will Gohan be okay? I swear…I don't know what happened!"

"B…you need to tell me whatever you remember." Chi said sternly.

"Okay." Bulma reluctantly gave in.

In Vegeta's Room

Gohan lay in the bed relaxing, not yet regained consciousness.

"Chi's talking to Bulma. She is trying to her Bulma to tell her what happened. Or whatever she remembers." Goku stated plainly.

"We need to do this now, Kakarott. I can't stand to see my mate like this anymore." 'Damnit! Well my little secret has gone to Hell!'

"I know Vegeta. You're good for her. But we need to find out where and what the hell is going on." Goku turned back to his son and smoothed Gohan's hair back.

'Never heard Kakarott curse before. He must be upset.'

Suddenly Gohan started to wake up.

" groan Daddy?"

"I'm here son." Goku took his hand and continued to stroke Gohan's head with his other hand.

"Vegeta?"

"Hnm."

"What happened? Did I do something wrong?"

"I…" Vegeta was speechless.

'How could he think that the attack was his fault?'

"No son. You did nothing wrong. You're Moms in there, right now talking to Bulma. Me and Vegeta are going to fix Bulma all up."

Gohan smiled. Then Vegeta asked a request from the little Saiyan.

"Gohan, will you tell us what happened?"

Gohan froze. He remembered but if he told he might get attacked again. 'I don't want to go through the wall again, but I want Bulma to be okay.'

"I don't know if I can remember."

"Come on Brat…Damnit!"

"Hold up Vegeta…I got an idea!"

"OO" 'Kakarott has an idea!'

"Gohan, I want you to concentrate very hard on what you remember happening."

"Okay Dad." Gohan closed his eyes and concentrated hard, just like his Dad told him.

Goku saw everything that happened. When he was done, he knocked Gohan back out.

"He needs a break"

"What happened Kakarott?"

Goku shook his head. "I have a feeling that the attacks are going to get worse and more frequent."

Suddenly Chi walked in. She looked like shit. Her clothes were ruffled. Her hair was out of order. But the thing that bothered the 2 full blooded Saiyans the most were the slap and scratch marks on her arms and face.

"Chi-Chi! What happened?"

Goku caught her as she began to faint. "I…got all the information from Bulma."

"Why are you soo ruffled harpy?"

"Shut up short shit…he came through again and attacked. He wants us three dead Goku. You, Gohan, and me. I don't know about Vegeta and Bulma."

"We need to fix this situation now." Vegeta stated harshly.

By this time Vegeta had a good idea what had happened to Bulma.

'That Bastard! I'm going to make sure that even the Kais can't trace all his pieces!'

"Kakarott! We need supplies!"

"We need…" Vegeta was cut off.

"We want to help too!" Chi and Gohan chimed in. "We want to help get Bulma back!"

"You guys shouldn't…"Goku started.

"You two are fools! Do you have any idea of what you're getting into?" Vegeta finished.

'They're gonna get themselves killed!'

"We want to help and you are not going to stop us!" Gohan yelled at the Saiyan Prince.

"But I will."

"Goku/Dad?"

"Yeah. Me and Vegeta know that we may be trapped in her mind forever or even killed. I don't want to endanger the lives of my mate and child like that. You two will stay here and watch over Bulma, incase she starts to go under again." Goku said sharply.

"You two can help us gather the supplies. W e need a lot and considering there are still 10 ft of snow out there, we're gonna have to improvise." Vegeta started to bark orders. He wanted his Bulma back from that demented freak.

"Chi-Chi"

'Vegeta using my name? Wow…' "Yeah?"

" I would like you to go and work on getting some herbs. You know more about Earth herbs than I or Kakarott."

"Okay…" She was stunned. 'Vegeta? Asking for help?' "See ya in there then."

As she walked down to the kitchen, Vegeta turned and faced the father and son duo.

"I need you two to go around and find these." He handed them a list.

"Get me all the candles you two can find. Search every room and hallway. Every closet. Then gather brooms, at least 4. And find some white chalk." Vegeta listed off.

"OK…I think me and Dad can handle that." Gohan stated, hoping his Dad wouldn't say anything stupid.

"Alright. Meet me and your mate back in the kitchen when you have gathered everything."

"Alright Vegeta! See ya!" With that, father and son took off to find all the ingredients.

"I can only hope that this will be enough." With this last thought, he walked to the kitchen to help Kakarott's mate find everything.

"Ready to do this Vegeta?" Chi placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Vegeta let go a big sigh.

"Hey, I just thought of something…" Chi started.

Vegeta looked at her questioningly. "What?"

Well I think that is good for tonight…got school in the morning! I already got the next chappie written…just gotta type it! Please R&R!


	19. Gathering

Hey Guys! Here it is! This might be the shortest time you guys had to wait for a chapter…LOL! Again, I'm still writing at school and work but as always school work come before chapters… … I know…it's wrong…weeps I have the next one in progress…Anyway, enough of my jabbering! On with the Story!

TIWT 18

"Hey Vegeta? I just thought of something…" Chi started.

Vegeta just stared at her. _'Now what?'_

"What'll happen when and if Bulma wakes up? If she under his control again, he might attack us again."

"Hmm…yes, you're right. I know the woman has ki restraints in her office. Let's go and get them and put her in the chair in the living room." Vegeta left without a answer from Chi.

Vegeta went to get Bulma since if she were to wake up now 'under control' he'd have more of a chance to fight back than the harpy.

Chi found the restraints and met Vegeta and Bulma in the living room. They put her in the biggest chair possible and put the cuffs on her.

"Do you think they'll hold her?" Chi asked nervously. She didn't want anyone else getting hurt. Plus, she was scared of Bulma when Frieza controlled her. She didn't like to see her best friend getting hurt.

"They should hold her. I'd hate to admit it but they were able to hold me."

"And you're admitting that?" Chi giggled.

"This will be the only time. Don't get used to me being nice to you either."

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone Vegeta."

Suddenly there was a loud tumble and some hysterical Son laughter by a father-son duo.

"You think they got everything?"

"Ha!" Vegeta laughed. "I doubt it. They probably just got…the…" Vegeta was speechless, for once. (A/N: I know…shocking!)

'_They have everything! No way…' _Vegeta thought, not believing.

Goku looked up and saw Vegeta and his wife walking into the kitchen, with jaws dropped.

"Hey guys! We got everything requested."

"We'll see." Vegeta said as he started to look through the stuff poured on the kitchen table.

"How'd you do it sooo fast?" Chi was astounded.

"We just worked together! That's all it took to get everything done. Gohan's speed is amazing!"

"Thanks Dad." Gohan blushed and looked to his Mom. "We had fun Mom!"

"And you did a good job, Baby." Chi said as she praised her son.

"Well, Kakarott and his son get everything asked of them. Now maybe you two can watch over Bulma while me and your mate look for our stuff."

Gohan tensed visibly. He remembered what happened the last time that he was with Bulma. He got a one way ticket through the nearest wall.

Goku sensed this and comforted his son "Don't worry son. I'll be there to hold her off if she goes under again." Placing a huge hand on his son's shoulder.

"Or!" Chi interrupted. "He can stay in the threshold of the kitchen and living room so he'll be able to help if needed and be a safe distance. How does that sound, Baby?" Chi cooed. She didn't want her son to go through the wall again either.

"I think I'm gonna go with Mom's idea." Gohan mumbled. He didn't want his dad to look down on him after all or to think he was a baby.

"That sounds great. I'll even sit by ya and we'll chat! Let's' go!" Goku lifted his son on his shoulders and walked off.

Chi grinned and looked back at Vegeta. "Ready?"

"Yes." Vegeta's answer was short but it was the start of a project that would save his mate's life, at least he hoped.

20 minutes later

"Okay Vegeta. I think that's it."

"Seems so."

"You grab the brooms and our stuff. I'll get the stuff Kakarott and his brat collected."

"Gohan."

"Whatever. I'll call him what I please."

"Oi, Vegeta."

As they grabbed the stuff and walked into the living room to fins Goku and his son sleeping. Goku was stretched out on the lazy-boy recliner and Gohan was sprawled out on his chest with his father's arm around him so he wouldn't fall off. They were both snoring slightly.

"Awww…aren't thy cute?" Chi whipsered.

Vegeta rolled his eyes and walked to Bulma.

'_You're gonna be okay. Even if I have to die, I'll get him for you, Princess.'_ He stroked her face with the back of his hand, praying that she would be okay.

Meanwhile, Chi had gone over to her husband and son. She gently lifted Gohan off his father's chest and cradled him so he wouldn't wake. Goku, feeling the weight being shifted, woke up groggily.

"Hey hun…wussup?" Goku asked sleepily.

As Chi was about to get them up when Vegeta spoke.

"We should rest tonight before we start in magic."

She looked at him and nodded.

"Go back to sleep Goku."

"What about you and Gohan?"

"Well move over a bit and we'll sleep with you. There will be more than enough room for all of us in this loveseat."

Goku smiled and scooted over as much as the seat would allow him and ushered his wife and child to lay with him.

She handed their son to him and sat down. Wrapping her arms around her two boys, she fell into the sleep realm.

Vegeta watched as his one time rival and his family slept peacefully together.

'_Will Bulma and I ever have a family and be happy like that? I wouldn't mind it personally.'_

Thinking of his distressed mate, who was still sleeping, he curled up on the couch next to her and closed his eyes.

'_Tomorrow…Tomorrow Bulma. You will be free from his grasp. That I promise you.'_

Dream Sequence

"Daddy!" a small lavender haired boy yelled happily.

"Grab him!" a female voice rang out, laughing.

"Come here Tr…ouff!" Vegeta was pounded to the ground by a little ball of energy.

Bulma ran up to the pair with a face full of anger now, not the happy face that Vegeta saw a few moments ago.

"What do you think you're doing!" She screeched.

"Get your hands off my son!" Bulma bent down and grabbed the little boy off of Vegeta and held him behind her.

"Wha? Bulma?" Vegeta was so confused. _'What the hell!'_

As he stared at his mate, thinking of what to say, her eyes grew an evil shade of red and the little boy seemed to disappear.

'Those eyes…I remember those eyes…just like…' 

Then the realization dawned on him. _'It can't be…he-he's dead…'_

"Come now my little monkey pet. You can't share?" Frieza then walked out of the forest surrounding them..

"The boy…he killed you. I saw it with my own two eyes damnit! He cut you into small pieces! You can't be alive!" Vegeta screamed. He screamed as loud as he could.

"Of course I'm dead. That filthy Saiyan brat killed me. Ever heard of mind control from the Otherworld? I did it to you when you were first brought to me. And now that you have mated to this pretty little thing…I have her under my control too." He smiled evilly.

"You Dick head! Let her go!"

"How long will she last Vegeta?" Frieza cooed as he petted Bulma's head.

"GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF HER YOU SICK BASTARD!"

"Protective and possessive aren't we? I thought you said that you loved no one." He waved his hand over Bulma's head and her eyes went back to the normal beautiful color they always were.

She looked forward and focused on a blur. After her eyes adjusted, she saw Vegeta and panicked.

"Vegeta!"

"Bulma! Stay still!"

"Huh?" Then she heard and evil, malicious laughter. She turned her head slowly and that's when she really started to panic. She saw Freiza! And screamed.

Frieza grabbed her and held her to him. His arms around her. One around her waist and the other one around her neck, slowly cutting off her air.

"Knock it off! You'll kill her!" He knew only one thing…He had to get her out of Freiza's grasp.

"What does she mean to you Vegeta? You always told everyone that you love no ones. Love was something that made you weak." Freiza snarled.

'_He's taunting me'_ His eyes widened as he saw Bulma's already limp form get limper. Luckily, he still felt her ki, it was there…bearly.

"Let her go! Please!"

"Begging now? Sounds like you did when I took your sister from you." Frieza smiled.

Vegeta froze. His twin sister. He loved her and he missed her…STILL. The bastard just has to keep bringing it up. He stole her from him…and Vegeta was getting more pissed by the second.

"I hate you! You kill my home, took Leda, Radditz, and me from our home, killed our families, and then blew up our planet. The just as I thought you couldn't sink any lower, you do. You took my sister and killed her in front of me. All for what! So you could have complete control over me, but you never got it…did you? I resisted you more with each passing day…" Vegeta was cut off by Bulma's scream.

Frieza had her wrapped by his tail now. The good thing was that she could breathe. The bad thing…that tail was more dangerous than anything else.

"That's enough Vegeta!" A snap of his fingers and Bulma and Vegeta woke up in a sweat.

He turned to see Bulma scared shitless.

"I'm here. Did you sleep well?" He tried to act like nothing was wrong.

"I had a dream…but only you were in it too. There was a little boy…I could tell that he was my son but I think he was yours too."

"Yes Bulma, we had the same dream. Frieza is inside your head like he was in mine. I believe it happened when we mated."

"Will he ever leave us alone?" She sobbed. It was then that she realized that she had the cuffs on.

"Well I guess I deserve these." She smiled slightly and grinned, trying to lighten the mood.

Vegeta looked over to Goku and his family. They were still sound asleep with only Goku now snoring slightly.

He looked back at his mate. "You did nothing to deserve these. Frieza does. We didn't want you to hurt yourself or someone else so the harpy and I put you here."

"Vegeta? You never told me that you had a sister. I remember in the dream…did you have one?"

"Yes." Vegeta choked. He hadn't talked about Leda since she died…it was too painful.

Bulma reached her hand as far as she could and grabbed his hand. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"Her name was Leda. It was short for Ledianaka. She looked just like our Mother while I looked just like our Father. She was my twin but I was born 2 hours before her. We were always together, wherever one was the other was not far behind." He stopped there. He was losng control of his emotions.

"When did he kill her?" She squeezed his hand to let him know that she was there.

"About 2 years into our time with the idiot. She defied him once and he killed her. Right in front of Radditz and me. I can still see her body, hear her screams…and what did I do? Nothing! I let her get killed!" He wiped his eyes again. He never had to talk about this with anyone. The only other person that he would have told was Radditz…but he was there too and he saw it.

"I was despondent for weeks. Only coming out of my room when the bastard needed me to go on a mission. I only talked to Radditz. Nappa couldn't be trusted. He was too "close" to Frieza. Rumors started about them too."

"Gross!" Bulma interrupted.

"I know. No one held any respect for him when they started and he could care less." Vegeta stopped there and saw that Goku was starting to wake up.

The good-hearted Saiyin opened his eyes and looked at his friends.

"Hey. Mornin' Guys!" He chirped.

"No so good Goku. Both Vegeta and me had the same horrible dream."

"We need to do the magic now Kakarott. Wake your family. Tell them to get ready. It's not going to be an easy ride…" He looked at his mate. "For any of us…"

Well guys, that seems to be it for now. I'm working on the next chapter. It'll be up soon!

Please R&R!


	20. FOR VEGETA'S THRID CHILD YASHA!

THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER! It's for my little flamer. And if anyone feels that this notice is unnecessary please e-mail me. We can have a nice discussion then.

Vegeta's Third Child Yasha – Oh I must have been mistaken when I thought that this was MY story! Oh wait a sec…IT IS! Since I didn't know the name of their mother I made one up from one of my fellow writing friends. Strange that you are the only DUMBASS who had an issue with it. U wanna cry, bitch, and moan about the names in MY STORY not being right…Fine. But don't do it to me. I ain't gonna change the name cuz u said that it was "stupid". I keep saying that it is "my story" and do you know why that is? Cuz I wrote it, I came up with the basic I ideas and everything! If I wanted to name her Cupcake Princess I will Damnit! Get off the high pedestal u have yourself on and get a grip!

I'm done with my ranting. The next chapter should be up soon. Prolly as soon as my account gets unfrozen from the notice. It's happened before and it'll prolly happen again…Oh well. Next chapter coming up soon! Sorry for any nice and loyal reviewers that read this hoping it was a chappie….I'm sorry…It'll be up soon!


	21. Chapter 21

Hey Guys! Sorry I have not updated yet. College and work have me running circles! Please forgive me! The chapter is written all I gotta do is type it and I am just started that!

I do have a question though. How many would object to making this into an AU? I got some really cool sounding ideas form my friends and possibly making this into a trilogy.

Let me know.


	22. The first stage is complete

Hey guys! I'm back and with another chapter. I have still to decide if this will be a really long chapter or a normal one…I dunno…I'll decide during writing it. My boyfriend and me broke up AGAIN! God, I still love him tho and I'M the one who broke it off! I'm confused. School and work are NOT helping and my father is being a dickhead as always. I've just been a lil stressed. Anyway, I do have a myspace: http/ and drop me a line if ya got one!

Anyway, enough with my jabbering, on with the story!

"Speech"

'_Thoughts'_

:Bond:

TIWT 20

Goku stared at Vegeta and Bulma for a second then grabbed Chi and Gohan.

"Come on guys…time to get up."

"What time is it?" Chi asked sleepily.

"Time to get up Harpy. Now!" Vegeta spat harshly. He got up and went into the kitchen and started to gather all the supplies that they had gathered the night before.

"Kakarott! Get in here and help me."

Goku obeyed, he didn't want to be on Vegeta's bad side today. "Carry these."

"Okay." Goku looked up to see that Vegeta was not going into the living room but into the study.

"Vegeta? Why are we going in there?"

"Because there is more room for everything to go smoothly, I hope."

"Alright…Chi! Come here for a sec and help."

"I got the brooms Goku…just go on and help Vegeta."

Suddenly Vegeta appeared outta nowhere. "BRAT!"

"Must you do that in my ear?" Goku whined, rubbing his ear.

"Oh shut up! Gohan!"

"Yeah?"

"Bring Bulma in here."

"But what if she changes again!"

"She has restraints on that can hold a Saiyan. Don't worry." Chi said, trying to comfort her son.

"Alright…"

Gohan stood in the threshold of the living room and the kitchen. _'What if she is possessed again? Oh man…I might as well see if she is first.'_

"Bulma?"

"Gohan? Is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me." _'Whew! Dodged that bullet!'_

"Hey, where is everyone else?" Bulma paused. "What are you doing?"

"Vegeta told me to come and get you to put you in the den."

"Why?"

Gohan grunted as he pushed. "He said that there is more room in there than here."

"Oh."

:Vegeta:

:Hmm:

:There is something wrong inside my head. I can feel it. He's milling around.:

:Just try to keep him in there. Try your hardest. If he comes out now he'll know what we are doing.:

:Alright.:

In the Study

"Harpy, draw this to the best of your ability." Vegeta handed her a book with a huge circle with a lot of strange markings. She didn't seem to understand it but Vegeta sure did and strangely enough she felt safe leaving Bulma's life in his hands.

"Kakarott, you and me will start with the candles. We need to put them all over around this area that your mate is drawing in."

"Alright Vegeta." Goku grabbed 5 candles and started to place them around, with Vegeta helping that part only took a few minutes.

"Here…she…is…" Gohan pushed Bulma through the doorway and stopped right next to another big chair.

Vegeta looked at his mate. Hair tussled, makeup smeared, beautiful blue eyes all red a puffy from crying, basically she looked like shit. But Vegeta didn't care, he still walked over to her and sat next to his mate.

"Is it almost over 'Geta?"

"Yes, we just have to finish putting the finishing touches to it and we'll be ready to get you free."

"I have a headache. He's planning something horrible. I can feel it. I don't like it."

"I know. You'll be free soon." Vegeta then notices how tired she looks and she is about to go to sleep. "You cannot go to sleep Bulma."

"Why? I'm soo tired 'Geta."

"I know you are but if you go to sleep he will come back out and I don't know if we can hold him off this time."

"Alright."

Goku just got done with lighting the candles when Chi got done with the circle.

"Nice work Goku! I think this might actually work."

"I'm positive it will Chi. Vegeta and me went over everything. We both know what we are doing."

Then there was a cell phone ringing.

"Gohan, Bulma's cell is by you. Hand it to me." Vegeta held out his hand and Gohan placed the phone in.

Looking at the caller ID Vegeta thought that it could not have been a more inappropriate time to call. As he picked up the phone to say that Bulma was busy with something very important, Bunny immediately cut him off.

"What's the matter with Bulma?"

"What?"

"What the hell is the matter with my Baby!"

"How do you…" He was cut off again.

"There is something that you should know Vegeta. Bulma is not normal…"

"Meaning…"

"MEANING…that she is not entirely human."

"WHAT?"

"Is Bulma wearing a necklace?"

"Yes, but…"

"That is what she needs to wear. DO NOT let that idiot make her take it off."

"Why?"

"Chi-Chi can tell you more."

CLICK

Everyone was watching Vegeta at this point. He turned his attention away from everyone but one person. Chi-Chi.

"Alright Harpy! You got some talking to do and you will do it Now!"

"What are you talking about Vegeta?"

"I just had a very interesting conversation with Bulma's mother and she told me that my mate is not as human as I think her to be and also that YOU can tell me more. So start talking."

"Alright…basically me and her have some powers that are not normal."

"Like…"

"Like I have power over the Earth. I can cause things to happen to the Earth. Volcanoes, earthquakes, mudslides, things like that."

"And what makes Bulma special?"

"She has the power to control all the oceans, lakes, rivers, etc. Water is her power in short."

"And how did you and her come across these powers?"

"We don't know. We both have had then ever since we can remember. We happen to meet each other while practicing with our powers. We have come up with some very interesting techniques."

"So what is she exactly?"

"Bunny has these powers too, she just chooses to not let them out. She doesn't think the human race can handle such things. On Bunny's old planet she had three other friends. The four were always together. But a disease ran through the population killing everyone but the few that got away. Bunny and her 3 friends where among those who survived. They came here to Earth and got separated somehow and they never saw each other again. My mother was one of the friends. There are two more. Me and Bulma have been searching for a few years to find them but have come up empty."

"So my mate is an alien to this planet like me?"

"Yeah but me and her are only half breeds. Our fathers are human but our mothers are not."

Chi started up again. "If we do not get this bastard out of her head, he might find out about her powers and use them to kill this whole planet. Do you know what kind of power water has? Floods, waterspouts, dams breaking, waterfalls overflowing…everything."

Vegeta sat there for a moment stunned. He couldn't believe it. How could Bulma keep this from him?

:I thought you wouldn't understand.:

:Why would I not understand? I could have helped you.:

:I'm sorry Vegeta: Then she broke the link and closed off her mind so Vegeta could not get in.

'_Damnit! Bulma please open your mind to me!'_

"VEGETA?"

"What!"

"Are you ready to start the incantations?"

"Yeah. You two get her into the circle. I'm going to go and get the book we need."

Chi unlocked Bulma's cuffs and Goku lifted her up. Bulma slumped over and Chi got her hands while Goku got her feet. They almost get to the circle when Freiza decided to make his "grand re-entrance". With her head held back he lunged forwards and bit Chi right in the stomach and held on biting down harder. Goku got his finger into Bulma's mouth and got his wife's skin out of Bulma's mouth and pushed her into the circle.

"You think this can hold me?"

"I know it can." Vegeta stated.

Before he could get the next breath to say the magic words to activate the circle, she lunged forward towards Chi.

"You Will Not Cross Those Markings!" And put all the ki he could muster into it. The circle glowed a bright white light and stopped 'Bulma' from going any further. Unfortunately, she couldn't stop before she hit the edge. Her body slammed into the invisible wall and crumbled.

Bulma lay on the floor crying in pain and numbness.

"Bulma!" Chi ran for her friend.

"Don't Cross Into The Circle!"

Chi stopped in mid step. "Why? Bulma is in pain and she needs some help."

"If you do then everyone here is in trouble. You will deactivate the circle."

Chi looked scared. She didn't know what to do. She was at a loss without her best friend.

"Kakarott, Gohan, we have some work to do."

"Right." Goku and Gohan walked out behind Vegeta.

Chi lid down next to Bulma but made sure that she was nowhere near the circle edge.

"Harpy, don't let her go to sleep either."

"Okay Vegeta."

"B? You okay?"

"No…just let him take me Chi. Don't worry about me…please…" Bulma pleded with her friend hoping that she would listen.

"No B. I can't. We are supposed to grow old together. Remember?"

"Yeah…but I'm so weak and tired….' Her eyes started to close.

"B…wake UP!"

Bulma's eyes popped open quickly and the squeezed together tightly.

"B? B! What's wrong!"

"Get…Vegeta! It HURTS!"

Chi ran out of the room without a second thought.

"Vegeta! Goku! Where are you guys?"

Well that seems to be it for now. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I do have another story out too. Broken Wing. It's a yaoi with my fav couple…R/V…hehe…anyway if you like that stuff…check it out…also don't forget about myspace!


	23. It's Over

Hey Guys! Sorry about the long wait! It's been a bitch with school and work running me ragged. The good news is that during my downtime I was able to write chapters out! YaY!

Note: this "/blah/" means thinking and this ":blah:" means bond.

Enjoy!

TIWT 21

A red glow surrounded Goku and Vegeta. Gohan stood back. He was to be the anchor and to be able to pull those two out of need be.

"Goku! Vegeta!"

Vegeta's eyes snapped open and looked at the door where Chi was coming in.

"What?"

"It's Bulma! He's attacking! She hurts!" Chi said through gasping breaths.

Vegeta grabbed a glass of green liquid off the side table and ran out of the room. He was beside Bulma in a split second. She was convulsing very violently and thrashing around, gasping for air. Her back was arching painfully upwards, almost to the breaking point.

"I need someone to hold her down!"

"I got it Vegeta!" Chi yelled from behind Goku. She pushed her way towards her friend and put her hands in front of her and closed her eyes. Seconds later, vines from under the house came through the floor and grabbed the thrashing body. They grabbed her around her waist, chest, and legs. They held her arms and hands to her sides struggling to hold her.

Suddenly she let out this scream, but it was not Bulma's voice. She managed to get her arms free and slash through all the others with her nails.

"Shit!" Chi kept the vines coming to hold her down. Vegeta ran over to Bulma and threw the green liquid all over her. She screamed again but this time it died out in Bulma's voice then collapsed. Breathing heavily, she was able to open her eyes and look at her mate.

:Vegeta:

:I'm here:

:What happened:

:He was trying to get free:

"What the hell was that?" Chi breathed. She was drained, that took a lot out of her.

"A potion to expel evil spirits. I knew that it would not get rid of him but it would back him up." Vegeta said with a heavy heart. He did not know what to do anymore. Nothing was working and he was not sure how much more Bulma's body could take.

"He's too strong…let me go…" Bulma choked out.

"No! Bulma you know what he can do if he figures out how to use your powers. Think about it…We'll all die…" Chi said softly as she kneeled down next her Bulma.

"You can protect them, Chi. Destroy me and you guys will live."

"You dying is not an option, Onna!" blurted the Prince.

The room then grew deathly silent. Everyone was shocked, Vegeta does care for Bulma and her safety. They knew that he cared for her but they never thought they'd hear him say anything like it.

"What about the Protection Chant, Bulma?"

"I don't know…"

"You remember it?"

"Yea, but I don't know if it'll help…"

"It's worth a try right?" Bulma nodded.

"Alright dude, sit up…" Chi got down and sat just outside the circle, indian style. Bulma, weakly, followed suit.

"Ready?" Chi asked, worriedly looking over her friend. Cuts and bruises everywhere from her vines and just Bulma injuring herself.

"Yea…"

They started the protection chant that they hoped would at least help Bulma. They said the chant together:

"Let Apollo's light surround us, Let Poseidon's water protect us, Let Athena's wisdom guide us."

"Let me neutralize the power of Frieza to do me any harm. I ask that this be correct and for the good of all. So mote it be."

"I consecrate myself in fire so that I can defend myself and protect myself with the power I have."

"Let the power of the Gods protect and help fight against this evil that dwells within. And protect those around us, for they are the innocent, shall no harm come to them or us."

They finished the chant and Chi looked at Bulma.

/She looks like shit…/

"You doin' okay, B?"

"I feel a lil better. But I still feel like shit…" she gave a small laugh and laid back down. She was getting a headache. She needed to lay down…she wanted to sleep.

"We need to start this." Goku finally spoke out.

"Kakarott's right, we need to get a move on."

Vegeta got up and got another book from a pile in the corner. He placed the book down on a table and started to flip through. He finally found what he was looking for and called Goku over.

"Kakarott, this chant should work. We are going to need the brooms though."

"Alright. Gohan, grab the brooms and bring them here." Gohan did as he was told. His father sounded serious and he did not want to piss off his Dad.

"Chi, hold Bulma…just in case…" Goku was cut off.

"He won't attack again for a while. She is too weak right now. She'll die if he tried to get free again." Vegeta stated quickly.

"I'll keep watch just in case." Chi sadly spoke. She was scared and mad. This idiot was trying to break her friend and he was succeeding to a point. She felt terrible. She wanted to rip that bastard limb from limb. She wanted…

"Chi!"

Her thoughts were cut short by her mate's voice. "What?"

"We need you over here to continue."

"Grab a broom and put them end to end around the circle." Vegeta instructed.

"Vegeta? Why are we not going in there to get him out?"

"He's blocked us by now. He knows what we are trying to do."

Goku just looked towards Bulma. /What did she do to deserve this/

Gohan looked Bulma over. She has multiple wounds. Scratches where his mother had gotten her. Bruises where the vines had held her. And most likely a broken bone or two. She looked like complete shit to be blunt about it.

"Alright…"Vegeta's voice brought Gohan out of his trance.

"Let's get this idiot out of my mate…" Vegeta growled.

"Everyone, grab a section of the brooms. Do NOT break the circle!" barked the Prince.

They Saiyans started saying a chant in a different language. Chi just remained silent. She didn't know it. Suddenly Bulma started to convulse and scream in short pants. She was definatly in pain and was trying to make it go away. Chi wanted them to stop…

"Stop…" She said silently.

"Stop…Stop it!" She screamed and knelt to her knees and tried to get Bulma's attention.

"Bulma! Bulma, I'm over here…come here…" Bulma looked up with dark red eyes and said something in another language. Chi fell backwards and started to scoot away when Bulma got up and ran towards her until she got to the broom barrier.

She hit that barrier and her body crumbled like paper. She lay on the ground holding her stomach in pain and moaning slightly. Chi get back up to her to make sure she was alright.

"B! B! Please, answer me!"

"Chi…"

"Right here…"

"Just let him take me…I don't want any of you to get hurt." Bulma breathed out.

"No, we were supposed to grow old together, remember?"

"Yea but…"

"But nothing. I am not going to stop until I am dead."

"Thanks Chi…" Bulma half smiled. She was tired.

"I'm so tired."

"I know, but you gotta hold in there. Remember our bond?"

"Yeah."

"That'll keep you here. You got people here who need you. Me, Goku, Gohan, and even Vegeta."

:She's right, Onna:

:I don't know how much longer I can hold out. He's strong…:

:We'll get him out.: Vegeta cut the link.

Vegeta's thought was cut off when Chi slammed her hand on the ground and stood up.

"Vegeta! What would lure him out? You should know."

"I would say pure red wine. He would come out of the hiding even if it meant his death for a glass."

Chi ran from the den to the kitchen, looking for red wine, ripping through all the cupboards.

/Wait a sec…I had some this morning/

There on the kitchen table was the bottle she was looking for. Along with a knife…

"What the hell do you need red wine and a knife for?" Vegeta screamed.

"Shut up. None of your stuff is working so now it's my turn."

Chi sat, with her legs spread with the wine bottle between them. She dumped a little on the floor to get the smell in the air.

"Slide these brooms apart." She took a gulp of wine and sighed. "When he comes for this…" She held up the wine. "Grab and retrain her."

"What are you going to do Mom?" Gohan asked. He didn't want to be suprised by Frieza again. He hoped this would work.

"Oh honey, Mommy is just going to get our Bulma back. She is going to be normal and demon free as before. Don't worry." Chi smiles from her son.

/He doesn't like this…/ She realizes when she looked in his eyes.

"Ready?" Goku and Vegeta were on both sides of Chi with one broomstick for both of them.

"Yeah."

They slid the broom end apart and waited. Chi took another swig of the wine and dragged the bottle top right under Bulma's nose.

"Frieza…Freiza…Come on, wake up…" Chi cooed.

'Bulma' opened her deep red eyes. A small nose rose in the air. /Sweet red wine./

"You want some?" Chi asked taughntingly.

"Well?" The evil creature before her moved around looking from the bottle, to her, to Goku, and Vegeta.

"Gohan, stay behind your Father." She ordered.

Both full-blooded Saiyans were at the ready to grab her when she lunged. The creature looked at the bottle and then finally lunged. Goku grabbed her legs while Vegeta got her arms and help her still.

"Let's do this…" Chi whispered then a green aura surrounded her. A cocoon formed around her then she emerged. Her hair and eyes have turned a vibrant dark emerald green. Her hair seemed to be a mix between hair and wines. While wearing a 2-piece suit. The top hugged everything while leaving her stomach bare. The bottom was a skirt that had slits on the thighs to allow easy fighting. Then out folded her butterfly wings, very brilliantly colored and very bright. Bulma had transformed as well. Her suit was the same except she was blue.

"My blood…" Chi cut her palm.

"Your blood…" She cut Bulma's palm.

"Our blood! Push us together!" The men did as they were told and a blinding light filled the room. Everyone had to shield their eyes. When then light faded, the boys were able to see what had happened.

Bulma and Chi were huddled together in the middle of the white chalk markings. Bulma was sobbing as well as Chi.

"Heads up girls." Goku said looking at the ceiling. The girls moved out of the way as a white cloud of white and purple landed on the floor with a thud.

Bulma got up and walked toward the dust cloud. "This is for everything you put me and my friend and mate through." She held her hand out and shot a blast clear through the cloud making it scream and disappear.

"He's gone…He's finally gone." Chi stated taking a sigh of relief.

The Son boy surrounded Chi with hugs and kisses along with her apologizing about not telling them about her powers.

Vegeta tired to approach his mate but she pushed him away.

"Let me be for a bit."

"Wha…?"

"B?" Chi called back to her.

"I need to be alone right now." Bulma yelled back and slammed her door.

All heads turned towards Vegeta. "Alright Vegeta, what did you do?" Goku asked.

"Me! I didn't do shit! I was trying to comfort her and she pushed me away!" Vegeta screamed.

Chi came up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Give her sometime. She just needs to get things right in her head."

"I will not…I am going to go and comfort my mate!" He stormed up the stairs to her room.

"Okay don't say I didn't warn you…." Chi warned.

"Onna! Open this door!"

SPLASH

"Damnit Onna!"

"Told you." And the Son family laughed.

Be back with another chapter soon!


	24. Finally

TIWT 22 

Yeah…I just hate typing so damn much…lol…alright I got the next few chapters completed and just waiting to be typed so here is the next chapter in line! Enjoy!

A/N: "Oceana" is the name of Bulma in her 'Goddess' mode. "Earth" is Chi, and I'll tell you the others when they come up… Smiles

Bulma's Room

"How could I not tell him?"

"You were not thinking about that when you mated him."

"You are not helping…"

"I'm sorry but what do you want me to do, Oceana?"

"Come here."

"Alright." A blue haze came into the room from the open windows, swirling and swishing, making it very breezy. Bulma didn't even notice, she knew what was going on and she didn't care. All she knew was that she needed to talk to him and soon. A portal opened and a very old looking man stood before her, long white beard swaying in the wind, harmonizing with the movements of his long white hair.

"What are you doing here, Triton?"

"The Portal appeared in front of me. I didn't want the damn thing…" A handsome young man running towards him, cutting him off.

"Sorry, Father. I made the portal."

"Trent." Bulma sighed. Trent was just as tall as his father but much younger looking. His hair was shorter and was a deep shade of blue. His skin was a light color blue and his eyes matched his hair. He looked just like his father minus the beard and the coloring of his hair. Not to mention very muscular… heh

"Hey, Oceana."

"I need your help and your guidance here."

He smiled at the young goddess. "I know."

"I just need to know what I should do. Don't get all high and mighty on me."

"I hope this is not about what we were just talking about…"

"Should I have told Vegeta about my powers? I mean…"

"Oh For..! Grrr You did what you thought was right! Other than that I really don't know what else to tell you."

" sigh I feel bad though. I should have."

"Maybe, maybe not. It's a wouldda-couldda-shouldda situation."

Bulma sighed. She knew he was right and that Vegeta was not mad at her.

"Your mother told him that Chi knew."

"Yeah…I know…" She looked down at her pendant. "I wish I had the others here. We need to fine Fire, Wind, and Ice…"

"I have a surprise for you."

Bulma perked up a bit as Trent just smiled. "I know where Ice is…"

Downstairs, Goku and Vegeta were fixing that floor while Gohan and Chi cleaned up the place.

"Chi, how long have you and Bulma been training?" Goku asked from the den.

"For about…3 years now, I'd say."

"Hey Mom, can I ask you a question?" Gohan asked.

"You want to know if you can do some of my tricks too? "

"Well, umm, yeah. And why did you keep this from us?"

"We were going to tell you guys but with everything happening we never got the chance to."

Suddenly Bulma's voice ran throughout the house. "TRENT! I LOVE YOU!"

"She's talking to Trent? I thought they were fighting…Oh well…Rock on…" Chi said nonchalantly.

"Who the hell is 'Trent'?" The Prince growled.

Chi was about to answer him when Bulma came running down the stairs, almost falling down them and glommed onto the Earth Goddess. "We have found Ice!"

Chi was silent while they got up. "Are you serious?"

"Yea! But we need to go to New Namek to get her!"

"What? Why?"

"Cuz she is there! Shika is who we're looking for!"

"The Namekian Princess? Samantha's Mom?"

"The one and only!"

"How are we going to her there?"

"I have a plan…" ((Goku.))

((My husband, Goku?))

((No, the Easter Bunny Goku… Yes your husband!))

((Will he do it?))

((Bribe him with sex and food…that's what I' going to do to Vegeta.))

((Alright…)) "Goku…?"

":groan: You're going to make me go with you…"

"Well at least take up there." Chi smiled sweetly. ((You'll get sex every night for a week and I'll cook extra for you if you do this for me.))

((But why is this so important?))

((We feed off each other's powers. The more Goddesses we have the stronger we'll be.))

((Awww, Chi…)) While Goku and Chi were having their chat through their bond, Bulma led Vegeta into the living room. "Sit on the couch with me?"

The prince just grunted and sat next to the woman that he had chosen as his mate. Suddenly, said mate straddled his hips and sat firmly in his lap.

"I'm sorry I splashed you. Are you mad at me?"

Vegeta sighed and looked down. "I'm not mad, I never really was. I was, however, worried about you and then when I could finally hold you again, you pushed me away."

"I just needed some time to myself…Think things through. I was possessed by someone that I saw chopped into pieces."

"I know. He's truly gone now."

Bulma hugged him around his neck. "Thank you." Vegeta said nothing but hugged her back. Not noticing the family of three watching them. Chi pushed her boys back into the kitchen. "Let them be for a bit. They need some time alone. Come on, I'll make you guys some food." She whispered.

Father and son quickly agreed and sat at the table to watch the wife prepare food.

"I don't want you to fight." Vegeta was the first to speak.

"Why?" Bulma whined.

"Because. I don't want you to get hurt." Vegeta spoke softly but sternly as he nuzzled his face into the junction between her neck and shoulder.

"But I want to help you guys…"

"Then don't fight. If you do fight, I'll be more concentrated on making sure that you don't get hurt then my guard will be down for me."

Bulma sighed. "Alright Vegeta. I won't fight." She then kissed him on the lips. Vegeta had missed her warm lips as he ran his tongue along her lower lip, asking for permission to enter.

As soon as she allowed him to enter, their tongues did a fierce battle of dominance, which of course Vegeta won. She could feel his hard on through his jeans, on her inner thigh. Once of her hands traveled down his front to play with his abs, which she found to be a pleasure spot for her Prince. As she played with his toned stomach, his hand found their way to her ass and kneaded it. He pulled her closer to his so he could grind against her.

"Get a room!" Chi said loudly as she entered the room with a tray of food.

"Get out of here, Woman…" Growled a very irritated Prince.

"I brought you guys some food." Chi said, totally ignoring Vegeta. "Bulma, you need to eat." She sat the tray down on the coffee table. "And Vegeta, I KNOW you're hungry…" The she turned and left.

Vegeta whispered into Bulma's ear: "You look so beautiful when you are in this form. We should mate when you are like this…Could prove to be quite fun…And could feel quite good too."

"Sounds good to me, but now I wanna eat!" She hopped off his lap and got the tray of food. She then re-straddled his hips with the tray of food between them. "Eat what you want Bulma."

"What about you?"

"I'll eat whatever you don't. And besides, I know where the kitchen is."

Bulma giggled and started to eat until half the tray was gone. "I'm full…I'll eat some later…You can have the rest."

"Alright." Then he finished the tray in less than 3 mintues.

'Just like Goku'

:I heard that:

:Opps…:Bulma laughed and kissed her mate again.

That's all for now! Be back soon with more to come and an explanation about female Namekians!


End file.
